The Perfect Criminals
by captaincastielspockskywalker
Summary: Warning; Season 8 spoilers.


Leaning back into my seat I sighed deeply, making my head throb even worse. My head was pounding from driving 80 miles an hour with a concussion and most likely a broken nose. Turning the keys and almost killing the ignition, I stopped. _Highway to Hell_ began to play through my speakers. I decided to sit and listen saying it was one of my favorite songs and my head ached. Watching the people socialize and drink inside the bar made my thoughts jumble. I searched every face, looking for details to point me to a demon. The troubles were that even though I knew it was here and I didn't know what vessel it was using, it knew me. As the song ended, my thoughts came back to me. Opening the door and stepping out, I was overcome with a surge of vertigo. Placing my hands on the side of my car, the gray paint swayed beneath me, or maybe it was just me swaying. Softly touching my face, I felt the bumps and bruises across my skin. The one under my eye was one of the biggest bruises, the purple and yellow mixing into my face. Tracing the hand-done stitches on my forehead, I winced regretting touching them. The memory of being tenderized with baseball bats made every part of me ache. When I took a sharp breath through my nose, I almost fell again. Opening the door to the backseat, I thought about how much I really hated vampires. I searched through my keys and picked the small silver key from the bunch. Tracing the anti-possession seal then putting the key inside the lock, I turned the lock open. Hearing the click I opened the trap-backseat and looked through my array of weaponry. Twirling the silver knife in my fingers, I ran my finger over the pentagram. Carefully placing it between my bra and my shirt, making sure it wouldn't cut me. I looked around the parking lot to make sure no one saw my small army garage. Gazing at the row of handguns, I loaded a clip and attached it to my pistol. Pulling my socks and jeans up, I unstrapped the leather ankle-holster and placed my gun inside making sure the safety was on. Then repeating the process with my hip-holster. Situating my clothing, I shut the door a little too hard.  
"Ughh." My head pulsed as I reopened the front door. I reached inside the glove compartment and rummaged throughout the mass of fake IDs, selecting one and grabbing a compact bag. I sat down in the front seat and applied more make-up to my face, covering the bruises and small stitches. I added a thin strike of lipstick, just to play the part. I tossed the bag onto the seat making sure everything was locked or hidden as I slammed the door. My headache disagreed with the noise, but I was so anxious that I didn't care. I hated the way the lipstick made me look like a prostitute, but I needed to stay in character. I walked into the bar and the swinging music I saw there was only one empty stool, no other stools or booths were open. I slid onto the torn fabric seat and handed the bar tender my ID.  
"One beer please." I watched him walk around the counter and disappear to the cooler. While he was gone, I looked at the people around me. Many men and women were sucking away on alcohol trying to solve their problems, and even get lucky. To my left, a clearly drunk woman was humming about ten seconds behind the song playing, and tapping way off beat onto the counter. On my right, a man sat drinking a beer and was engrossed in reading something on his computer. I could tell he was very tall and somewhat attractive. The bartender set my bottle on top of the ID, the condensation leaking through the cheap lamination. I wiped it off quickly, making sure it wasn't ruined. I was 28, a definite legal age, but as a hunter no one could know the real me or my identity. Turning in my school and gazing towards the crowd of people, I froze in my seat.  
"I'm here, can't you find me?" The voice drifted from an unseen area making the hair on the back of my neck prickle. The voice was almost child-like, yet immensely terrifying. Chugging my beer, I set the bottle down where it was immediately replaced with another. The guy beside me came out of his internet-powered trance and quietly sighed.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what were you reading about? It looked engrossing." I asked him, trying to make small talk.  
"Oh, um, well it was nothing." His deep voice dipped as he shut the computer quickly. Before it was shut, I caught a small glimpse of a symbol. I had seen a witch's symbol, and not a nice one by the looks of it. I had already done cases over witches, and I absolutely hated witches. Knowing he was just snooping around at dangerous witchcraft, or he was a hunter. The idea made me laugh to myself.  
"So witches, huh?" I placed my hands on the slick yet sticky counter, waiting for an answer. He stared, almost gaping at me as if he was waiting for something.  
"You recognize this symbol?" He stopped, obviously thinking hard. He spoke again making sure he was talking carefully as if not to scare me.  
"Are you a…"  
"Hunter? Yeah, what a wonderful job it is." He laughed at my sarcasm making it obvious I had broken the ice. "Sam Winchester." He said sticking his hand out to shake mine.  
"Paisley, Paisley Benniet." I said shaking his hand in return. "Love the last name by the way." I told him smiling. God was I being so cocky.  
"Ha-ha thanks I guess." He smiled taking a swig of his beer, I doing the same. Setting his drink down with a thud, I realized someone was gripping his shoulders and was drunkly shaking him.  
"S-Sammy, I'll be back tomorrow." The guy shaking Sam was very, very attractive, and hammered drunk.  
"Keys, now." Sam held out his hand expectantly where a set of jingling keys were placed in his palm. The drunk managed to slur something about not hurting his baby, all the while pulling a small, tipsy woman closer to him. They both stumbled outside getting into a cab, then obviously kissing. Sam laughed.  
"Sorry about Dean, my brother can uh…be a little bit of a jerk." I smiled, but stopped short. The creepy voice echoed through my head.  
"I'm here, why can't you find me Paisley? I'm right here, just like always." I shivered and the lights blinked on and off.  
"Wait, 'I'm here?' Something's coming, for you?" Sam stared at me.  
"Wait, you heard it?" I looked around, so had the whole bar. I lifted my hand and locked the two doors. "Everyone stand in that corner, _now_! I've been hunting this thing for two weeks, it knows me, but I don't know its shape, or vessel. It must be something personal saying I'm…"  
"A hunter? Yeah I know about being followed." I handed him some salt I'd seen on the counter and he began spreading it around the people hovered in the corner. He finished the circle and turned around, seeing it almost before I did. My beer had turning itself into an orange soda.  
"No…" I whispered to myself.  
"What is it?" Before I could respond, I pushed the bottle off the counter and onto the floor.  
"Why would you do that? That was mean." I knew the voice, the child's voice, the same ringing voice I'd been burdened with for over a year. Sam reached for a knife, but I raised my hand and stuck it back into his jeans. Turning around, I saw the small blonde boy, almost the same, but with black eyes instead of blue.  
"Why are you scared?" I held back a sob. "Don't cry, you'll have time for that later." His gracious, handsome face turned dark and then a small dark mass began to grow beside him. People were screaming, but Sam managed to calm them down.  
"Why did you leave me? I was scared, and you left." His voice went from sing-song, to deep and dark. Sam swung around but was thrown against the wall, struggling. The black cloud formed another figure, another soul I didn't want to remember, but could never forget. I was slightly scared and my heart felt like it was a bag of sand. The second demon grabbed my shirt and twisted. I felt my insides twist along with the fabric and my scar burned with such intensity, I felt tears. The small boy placed a hand on my chest as the other twisted, and the visions I'd hoped to be pushed aside were being tossed through my mind. I did the only thing I knew what to do to make the pain stop. I reached into my boot and grabbed the gun, and shot him twice in the chest, making the second demon drop me.  
"Bullets, really? You've already failed me once, why do it again? You'll-" He doubled over letting out a scream, black smoke emerging from his mouth, then disappearing along with him. The second demon stepped forward, slapping me hard then throwing me up against the wall beside Sam.  
"You're so fake, but then again, when were you real?" Moving a hand across my face, I felt the make-up being removed and I heard a couple of the bystanders gasp and saw Sam shudder. My stitched and bruised face ached as he poked me on the forehead.  
"Him? Seriously? What a freak of a boyfriend, but I guess you match, a freak and a hunter just like you." The word freak came out of his mouth with such disgust.  
"He's not my boyfriend, he's a family friend." I saw the way Sam looked at me, then to the demon with utter surprise.  
"Well crud, I was hoping to hurt you even worse than this. But wait a second you don't have any family left do you? But at least you can feel some sort of pain." He turned and grabbed my gun from my hand, shooting twice. The noise had fazed me, but I realized he has shot Sam. He shot Sam once in the arm, and once in the chest. Sam fell from the wall gurgling, holding his chest.  
"You know you never were all that smart. Just because you went to college doesn't make you Einstein." I slunk off the wall when he turned around, my physic powers overcoming his demon ones. I pulled out my knife and stabbed him once in the heart then grabbing my gun, and shooting him exactly where my knife was. Rushing to Sam, I checked for a pulse being thankful there was one. I didn't see the demon sit up, but I felt it. He had removed the knife and threw it at my side. It sank deep into my hip, I gasped in agony yanking it out of my side. Blood was seeping through my shirt and jeans as I managed to stand. Grasping my hip, I walked around the counter and grabbed some towels. I lifted my free hand opening the doors. I used my hand to lift Sam out and into the parking lot, he was so heavy, I felt as though my head was going to explode with pain. My vision blurred as I sat him down on the trunk and unlocked the back door. I brought him into the backseat and closed the door. He barely fit, but I got into the front seat and started the car. My side and mind burning with such pain I seeped tears and I drove as fast I could to my motel. When I pulled into the lot, I tried to lift Sam from the backseat but I was all out of power.  
"I'm sorry Sam, but this is going to hurt." I slammed into the motel room and grabbed the rolling chair from the desk. I pushed it back out to my car and opened the door I held my hand over Sam's body, pulling his shoulders and body up. He yelled with unconscious pain as I pushed him forward and onto the chair. I heaved him into the chair and pushed him hard into the room. My hip was hurting worse than anything, but I had to ignore it. I ran back to my car, opening the door and grabbing the heavy metal box from under my seat.  
"I'm so, so sorry Sam, but this is going to hurt." I cut open his shirt and threw it to the floor. I tore the stolen syringe out of its package and set it on the table. I grabbed a small sanitary cloth and doused it in alcohol. I dabbed the cloth over the wound on his chest then poked the needle through his skin around the wound.  
"Dammit, how are you alive man?!" The bullet had hit him on his right side, not on the side of his heart. The morphine was slowly working, but I added more around the wound, Sam groaning with pain. I dabbed the wound again and again, soaking up more blood every time.  
"I'm sorry Sam, so sorry." I grabbed a think wad of gauze and pushed down hard against his wound. He yelled in pain but I kept pushing, soaking up the blood. "Done with that one Sam, I'm sorry." I grabbed my tweezers, dipped them in alcohol and stuck them into the wound, pulling out the bloody bullet. I tossed the bullet into the trash and wiped the wound down with peroxide and alcohol, he squirmed which made me cringe. I felt his sweating forehead and I raced to the bathroom wetting a washcloth, coming back and placing it on his head. I wiped down the wound over and over and gave him some more morphine. I grabbed a needle dipping it in alcohol and doing the same with the thread. I tied the thread to the needle and began to sew Sam back together. He was moaning and squirming while I pulled him together again. I stopped and dabbed the wound with another sanitized cloth, then continued to sew him up. He was sweating profusely and groaning about the pain. I finished him chest and started on his arm. I repeated the process quickly and cleanly giving him another couple of shots morphine and cleaned the wounds again. Blood was still coming from somewhere, and I couldn't find the source until I realized it was coming from my side. My shirt was heavy with my own blood and Sam's. I ran into the bathroom, throwing off my shirt and dragging the medical kit with me. I washed my hands off and dabbed my wound with a sanitizing cloth. My side burned with pain as I gave myself some morphine and stitched myself together. I washed my hands off with the peroxide and soap then applied a thick layer of gauze and a band-aid to my side. I suddenly felt woozy and I fell against the counter. 'You are such an idiot.' The whole time I was patching up Sam, I had lost a lot of blood and I was very tipsy. I picked up my blood-crusted shirt and threw it in back on the floor. I yanked another from my bag pulling it on and tearing off my jeans. After I replaced my jeans, I grabbed two more cold washcloths and placed them on Sam's face. I realized I had cut open Sam's shirt and I had nothing that would fit him. I gave him another shot of morphine, placed some pillows under his head and went outside. I locked the door behind me and got into my car. I knew of a small store up the street and I drove as fast as I could. When I ran inside the cool air of the store overwhelmed me as I grabbed peroxide, alcohol, ace bandages, medical tape, some more washcloths, and a couple of packages of gauze.. I went back into the men's isle and grabbed Sam a shirt, then went up to the counter. The lady scanned my items slowly and bagged them even slower, and when she was done I threw two 10 dollar bills at her and told her to keep the change. I had been gone 30 minutes, and I hoped that Sam was still okay. I rushed inside and tossed the bags on the floor. I checked his pulse and replaced his washcloths. I soaked three of the gauze sheets in alcohol placing two on Sam's chest and the other on his arm. I opened the medical tape and taped another sheet of gauze over the two on his chest, then doing the same to his arm. I wrapped one of the ace bandages around his chest a couple of times, and then did the same on his arm. I washed my hands again then started to put on his shirt. I heard him moan and shift in the bed. I put my hand under his head and pushed his shoulders forward.  
"I'm sorry Sam I know this hurts." I pulled the shirt over his head and onto his shoulders then managed to put his right arm through the arm hole. I took my scissors and cut up the left side of the shirt then pulling the other side under him. I regretted ever putting the shirt on him because he was shaking with pain and I felt so horrible. I hadn't noticed he was awake now, watching me wipe up the blood on his chest.  
"How did you know how to do all this?" He voice quavered and his eyes seemed dull from the inside out.  
"I went to medical school for a year, studied anatomy, pathology, and things like that. You're lucky you didn't die. And I mean lucky. No lungs, bones, or any other locations were shot."  
"What about all the supplies?" His voice was very uneven and made me sad to hear him speak.  
"I was in school, and I would steal the supplies. I've impersonated nurses working cases, and taken supplies. I knew I'd need them, so I took them." I sat and watched him as he struggled to breathe comfortably. He started speak again, but I shushed him.  
"Don't say anything. You're too weak to be talking, or moving." I gave him a shot of morphine in the arm and he was falling asleep in seconds. I sat inside the chair soaked in my blood and Sam's but I was too tired to care, I fell asleep in seconds.

I awoke to a bright light shining through the crack in the curtains luckily Sam was still asleep, unbothered by the light. Checking his wounds and trying not to wake him, I patted his chest with another alcohol soaked gauze pad. He mumbled and groaned about the pain of me touching his chest and arm. I dug around in his jacket and found his cell phone. I looked through the contacts and found one labeled "_Jerk_" I remembered him calling his brother a jerk last night, so I dialed the number. I waited impatiently for him to answer as the phone rang about four times then went to voicemail. I groaned and sat back down on the chair, placing my aching head in my hands. I didn't know what to do about Sam saying I had no clue where his brother was and where to keep him. I dialed the phone again waiting for him to answer.  
"What the hell Sam!" A groggy voice cracked through the phone.  
"Wrong. This isn't Sam." I heard him sit up quickly and wake up.  
"Who is this and what the hell have you done with my brother?!" His tone was angry and scared at the same time.  
"I've helped his ass, and now it's your turn. Go back to the pub and get your car, I'll text you where we are."  
"Now you wait a second you bi-" I cut him off my shutting the phone and stretching. I got a text message about three seconds later from Dean.  
_Where the hell is my brother? If this is some kind of hostage thing i swear ill come and kill you. –Jerk  
This isn't a "hostage thing" you ass, you're brother is fine. Come and get him. 167 14__th__ Avenue room 112, Motel Grand Stone.  
_I closed the phone again and sat down on the bed beside Sam placing my hands under my thighs. I unwrapped the bandages and wiped Sam's stitches down with peroxide. The stinging pain woke Sam and I felt bad about the way he jerked underneath me.  
"What happened?" Sam asked, his eyes were dull but he was wide awake. I sat there and told him about meeting him at the bar, the demons, him being shot, then bringing him back here and fixing him up.  
"I vaguely remembered the two demons, but they were awfully personal with you... Who were they?" I stood up and crossed my arms, walking across the room. "You don't have to tell me." I nodded about to sob until I heard him trying to sit up.  
"No, you shouldn't move anywhere." I told him placing a hand gently on his forearm. We sat there in silence until Sam tried to quiet a moan of pain. "Here, take some of this." I showed him the syringe of numbing agent and then carefully inserted some into his vein. I re-covered the stitches with a new patch of gauze, re-taped them, and wrapped them over with them over with the ace bandage. I sat there beside him just staring at the tacky paint job until I heard a door slam and lots of swearing. I leaped off the bed, immediately grabbing my hip and regretting to move. Before Sam could try to sit up or talk I softly opened the door and watched who I presumed to be Dean, checking out my car.  
"Just let me get you two a room." I stood there with my arms crossed, eyeing him cautiously as I shut the motel door behind me.  
"Where's my brother?" He pushed past me brushing my side along the way.  
"Just come right in I guess. He's on the bed." I pointed inside and followed him through the door.  
"Did you screw her, and you wanted to rub it in is that it Sammy?"  
"Hell no Dean!" I crossed my arms again and raised an eyebrow at him.  
"After your drunk-ass left, the demons I'd been hunting came to the bar and shot him, twice. I brought him back here and fixed him up." I was pissed at how much he didn't believe me.  
"Wait, _you're_ a hunter?"  
"Don't sound so surprised."  
"Well they obviously shot you too. Why didn't you take him to a hospital?" I looked where he was pointing and blood had once again seeped through my shirt and pants.  
"Dean." Sam's voice cracked as he raised his head.  
"Shut it. Did she hurt you?" I stood there with my hands thrown in the air.  
"NO! She saved my life Dean! Look!" He lifted up the side of his shirt, showing him the long stitch covering from his left collar bone to his lung, and then the one on his shoulder.  
"_You_ did this? He could have _died_!" He yelled at me throwing his keys on the desk.  
"YES I did that! And you know what? He could be _dead_, but he's not. I know he's a hunter, and I know how dangerous it is for hunter's identities to be shown. I'm not an idiot, so maybe you should say thank you for saving your brother's ass!"  
"Sam You told her we were hunters?! Do you know what you little bi-"  
"YEAH I DO KNOW WHAT!" Sam yelled from his bed. Dean and I had managed to step within inches of each other while yelling, but we both stopped and looked at Sam. He was trying to catch his breath and had obviously hurt himself while yelling. I clicked open the metal case and grabbed the syringe of morphine, uncapping it I felt his muscles tense and I injected the numbing agent into his skin.  
"What the hell are you doing to him?" Dean asked me pushing closer to Sam and watching my every move. I removed the needle and held it up.  
"Maybe I should put some of this in your brain, and then maybe you'd calm the hell down." I lifted Sam's arm and did the same as I did his chest, catching Sam smile a cocky smile at Dean. I tossed the now empty syringe in the trash and wiped my hands on my pants.  
"Let's talk outside." He didn't seem too reluctant but he stormed outside anyways. I grabbed two beers out of the mini cooler and followed him outside.  
"Listen, I'll give you most of the medical supplies I have that can keep Sam clean and healthy and you can take him." I sat down on the hood of my car watching Dean I took a swig of my beer.  
"How much?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How much money is it going to cost for all of this?"  
"I'm not a hooker, you don't have to pay me. You can just learn to say thank you." I sat there waiting for him to say something.  
"Whatever." He walked inside, chugging his beer along the way.  
"He shouldn't be moved around too much."  
"Can it." Dean said helping his brother up off of the bed. His brother stood a few inches taller than him yet he still slumped hard against his shoulders. I went over to the medical kit and grabbed a large Ziploc bag, filling it with 4 more syringes or morphine, about 10 gauze bandages, another ace bandage, some tape, band-aids, a container of alcohol, and a bottle of aspirin. The bag could barely close but I managed to zip it shut. I taped a sheet of paper with my number to the front of the bag. I heard a roar and hum of an engine then the sound of tires on gravel.  
"Hey you asshole, come back here!" I yelled at Dean and hurried after the car. I leaned through the window as he stopped, and handed him the bag. "My number is on the front. I don't usually trust other people, especially hunters, but if there's ever trouble there's my number. Feel better Sam, and by the way sweet babe of a car." I walked off and back into the motel room, shutting the door behind me. My vision was still blurry as I looked around the room.  
"Shiit." I drew out the word as I folded up the comforter. I hadn't realized how much of Sam's blood had covered the blue blankets. I stripped the bed from the gross covers and stuck then into the tub pouring an entire bottle of peroxide onto the covers I ran a small stream of warm water over the peroxide and scrubbed the crusted blood out of the sheets and blankets. My mind floated around thoughts of the two brothers. Sam was kinder and more open-hearted, while Dean was tough, rugged, and majorly hidden. But his eyes, the beauty of his green eyes held back pain. I could see the pain and misery caused from hiding. I hadn't realized how long I'd been thinking about the brothers until I felt the warm water lapping over the tub and onto my lap. Quickly turning off the water and pulling the comforter out of the water, dripping wet. I tossed the soaking wet bedding onto the bed I went back to the bathroom and mopped up as much water as I could. Packing all of my things into my worn leather backpack, I scribbled a note about how a water leak happened and some other things about the bed. I tossed a couple of 10 dollar bills onto the desk with the note and wiped down my prints. Not looking back towards the motel I got into my Camaro throwing my bag into the passenger seat. The familiar rumble of the motor calmed me as Bon Jovi blared through my radio and I drove off towards the sun. I drove off to find a new case, save someone, and then leave again repeating the process. I sang along off-key, thinking about what would happen next, and not knowing I wouldn't be alone again for a very long time.

Fluffing up my pillows and rubbing the familiar mark on my back shoulder, I laughed. I was watching some stupid romantic television drama, lying on an old musty bed in a dingy motel. Listening to the characters argue about "true love" I laughed, thinking about the past. I was always the teenager who wanted a boyfriend and to be loved, but when I started hunting I left that life behind. I lifted my sleeve and looked at the reason I was here, love.  
"Gay." I said aloud to myself changing the channel to an old western movie, thankful for not making myself watch the romantic crap. I had just left a zombie case and I was ready for some relaxation, it had been over a month since I had helped Sam out and I was fine with that. I sat back, opening a can of Coke and watching the characters end their last words, and from what I could tell each other's lives. I jumped high into the air when my phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" I answered, clicking off the movie credits.  
"Hey uh, what was it… Paisley? Yeah, I remembered your number and I'm in this _real _funky town and I wanted to know if you wanted to join Sammy and I for a beer. We're in this warehouse with some other hunters and I wanted them to meet you, I could maybe tell you the address?" I scribbled the address on the motel notepad, I knew something was wrong, but what? Hanging up the phone, I threw my bag together and got into the car. My atlas said the warehouse was only an hour away, but I pushed the limit, taking all the back roads and driving almost at 90 miles an hour. Judging by the first time I'd met Dean I could tell "funky town" wasn't a sentence he'd use. I had managed to get to the building within a half an hour and pulled in behind the building. I leaned around to the backseat I unlocked the backseat trap-door and grabbed my pistol, checking the safety and sticking it in the holster inside my boot. I loaded two more pistols sticking one in the other boot and one on my hip, both of them in holsters. I put my silver knife in its usual spot and stepped out of the car. The smell of rust overwhelmed me and I knew it was blood. Dean's Impala was sitting by the doors of the warehouse, and a Chevelle was beside it, but this one was rusty and constructed by spare parts. I crouched between the cars and opened the large metal doors with a loud squeaking noise. I slid past the doors and into a large room which had shelves covering every wall and tall shelves stacked in straight lines across the length of the entire room. I clicked on my flashlight and held it in my left hand, my pistol in my right. It reminded me of a library except the shelves didn't have books. They were stacked high with mechanical parts, tools, random junk, and mason jars. The mason jars were covered in a thick layer of dust, and filled with miscellaneous thing, which I was positive they weren't all jam or jelly. I slunk around one of the shelves and saw at the end of the room about 150 yards away, there was a door with light shining underneath and voices softly echoing from the inside. I looked around and kept walking slowly towards the door. I could hear three voices, two men and a woman were saying something, but I needed to get closer. I stepped forward a couple feet then stopped dean in my tracks. The thin trip wire glinted off the beam from my flashlight, about three feet from where I was standing. I backed away about 10 more feet and grabbed a large mason jar that was filled with what seemed to be a pancreas or pasta sauce. I tossed the jar over my shoulder and ducked as soon as it left my fingers. I covered my ears and barely heard the jar crash onto the wire as the explosion ricocheted inside my ears. The shelves around me shook and the ones closest to me and the door tumbled and fell. I jumped to the ground and held my gun and flashlight over my neck as jars and tools fell onto my back and legs. I felt something wet seep through my jacket as another jar broke over my shoulder blade. I stood up shaking the glass and whatever nastiness was on my jacket from me, and then dropped back to the ground as I saw the door swing open. A man stood there with a menacing grin on his face, his sharp pointed teeth showing. Behind him, Sam, Dean, and another man I didn't know were gagged and tied to chairs. Beside them, two girls hung from the ceiling by their hands.  
"Well boys… seems as though the only way you could live, seems to have died." He turned around and I sat up slightly and caught Dean's eye, winking at him as he looked at the man in front of him then back at me. My hands and arms were cut and bleeding from the glass, but I stood and slowly walked towards the door, trying not to make a noise. I still had a clear view of the door, but I was hidden behind the still standing shelves. Dean nudged Sam slightly as the man talked to the two unseen partners. Sam looked at me, then at both sides of the doorway. I knew he was pointing out where the other two vampires were and I watched the first man walk in front of the boys while the other two stood beside each of them. He had his back turned to me and I walked farther toward the door. I looked around the door and saw the pile of knives and guns sitting by the doorway. I stepped to the edge of the door way and held my breath. I listened to the main vampire talk once more then I moved, grabbing the machete on top and twirling it in my palm.  
"What time is it? Oh, looks like it's time for you boys to die" I stepped in the door way and trusted the machete as hard as I could over the base of his neck, severing his head.  
"So, you two ready to do a little dancing?" I asked with a cocky grin, tilting my head side to side. The girl stepped forward cutting her arm and then Sam's shoulder. I stepped forward and cut her head clean off making sure none of the blood touched Sam. I held my gun and the machete up at the second vampire and he ran at the window. I shot him in both knee caps as he jumped out of the window and onto the gravel.  
"That'll make him remember me. So Sam, how many times am I going to have to save your ass?" I walked around them and untied their hands I walked towards the two hanging girls. "Are they clean?" I asked pointing my gun towards the obvious hookers hanging from the ceiling.  
"Yeah they were our dinner when we got turned, our own little snack." The husky voice I'd been thinking about for a over a month told me.  
"Hmm… not much of a snack, they look thin." I poked one of them in the rib, or backbone I couldn't tell.  
"Bobby, this is Paisley. Paisley, this is our good family friend Bobby."  
"Hello Bobby." I said as I shook his hand and handed him the machete.  
"Let's get out of here." Dean said grabbing his guns and knife.  
"Dean we can't just leave them here." Bobby told him, looking at the girls.  
"Well what do you expect me to do about it?"  
"Ah-hm. Dude, I can understand that you don't want to say thank you for saving you, but ignoring me? Hell no." I stood there my arms crossed glaring at the two of them.  
"Excuse me?" Dean looked agitated.  
"Ugh, watch and learn, ladies." I said looking at them and digging in one of the girl's pockets finding a cell phone. "Let's get them untied and set in those chairs." I said as Sam and Dean each cut down a girl and sat them in a chair. I dialed 911 and coughed slightly, trying to make everything sound realistic.  
"H-hello? Yes officer? I'm at this-s old warehouse with my friend and I blacked out then woke up in this chair and…" I trailed off going into fake tears. "Please come help us!" I hung up the phone and wiped my prints off the cell phone, setting it on the girl's lap.  
"Alright let's go." I told the boys as I grabbed my flashlight off the ground and walked out through the mountains of glass and to my car. I opened the backdoor and unloaded my guns.  
"Hey wait up a second." Sam said following me out to my car. I could barely see Dean behind him putting things inside his trunk, and Bobby doing the same.  
"What?" I asked looking up at him as I shut the backseat and shut the door.  
"How can we um, thank you?"  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, I just called the cops. So maybe we should get our asses out of here!"  
"What about prints?" Bobby asked as he opened his door.  
"I'm way ahead of all of you, so I think the three of you owe me a drink." I got into my car and started the engine, hearing the two behind me do the same. I cranked up the music and peeled out of the gravel lot, speeding down the highway. It wasn't long before I'd sped out that Dean was driving along behind me, Bobby behind him. My music was so loud I barely heard Dean's music trying to overcome mine. I looked in my rearview and saw Sam with his head in his hands and Dean smiling at me, but when Sam looked up Dean's smile faded slightly. I sped forward and carefully watched Dean do the same and from what I guessed he was trying to intimidate me. "Ha!" I laughed out loud and slowed, turning at an intersection and seeing the only light ahead besides my headlights were the windows from the small bar. I pulled into the paved lot and shut off the engine Dean doing the same beside me. He got out of his car and examined mine, looking at it from the hood to the trunk.  
"She's a '69 Camaro, V8 engine, 427, my own All-American babe." I smiled at the car, my own reflection coming back to me in the gray paint. "But, you seem to have your own little babe right there." I said pointing a finger towards the black '67 impala.  
"Yeah…" He ran a finger over the hood and onto the mirror.  
"When you two are done flirting, I want a beer."  
"Quit your bitchin' Sammy." Dean said as we walked towards the door.  
"How 'bout all y'all shut the hell up and get inside, it's getting cold." Bobby said as he pushed Sam and Dean forward. Dean growled and the smell of alcohol and counter cleaner washed over me. We all sat down at a booth in the back and each ordered a beer. Dean stood up and walked to the jukebox leaving Sam, Bobby and I alone in uncomfortable silence.  
"So thanks again for saving my butt, twice."  
"It's nothing really." I told him sipping my beer and watching Dean flip through the songs on the box.  
"Do you mind if we go talk to my brother?" Sam asked as he nudged Bobby.  
"I have no problem with that I'm not your boss." I told him smiling as he walked over to his brother, motioning towards a table. They sat down and I got see Dean's expressions growing harder and harder as Sam and Bobby continued to talk. Sam finished talking and I could tell an argument had commenced between them. Dean shook his head and Sam raised his hands as if saying "Why not?" Their voices had risen higher and Dean was making crazy movements with his hands and almost yelling. Sam sighed and walked back to the booth Dean and Bobby trailing behind him. "We have a question for you."  
"Okay, ask away I guess." Dean sat with his back straight beside me.  
"Would you want to stay with us for a while?"  
"_Excuse_ me?" I sat there staring at them, waiting for an explanation.  
"Sam here means, do you want to hunt with us?"  
"I um, don't usually do that."  
"We don't either, but to Sam you mean a great deal by saving our asses." I sat there stunned at how the choice for me to 'stay' was all towards Sam. The waitress came over to our booth holding her clipboard, and smiling a forced smile.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?"  
Yeah, we'd like a tray of shots please." I told her still looking at the brothers. She demanded for our ID's and we all showed her the fake ID's, then I handed her a crumpled 20 dollar bill as she started to walk away and Sam looked at me with a quizzical expression.  
"Shots? Really? _You're_ going to do shots?" Dean asked me looking a little too surprised. I slammed my glass of beer down on the table and glared at him.  
"What the hell is it with you?! You act _so surprised_ when I can do something a man can do, is it because I'm a woman?"  
"No that's not what I mean."  
"Well then I guess I'll have to prove to you three that I'm just as good as you." I said as the waitress set a tray of 8 shots in front of us. Dean glowered at me over the rim of his beer as I separated the shots between the four of us.  
"Oh no, I'm driving you guys are drinking." Sam pushed his shots towards us.  
"Same here, hand over your keys." Bobby said as he pushed his shots toward us and took our keys.  
"Is this a contest?"  
"Absolutely. Whoever can finish all of them first, or at least all of them wins."  
"It's on." Dean smiled slightly at me and picked up his first shot.  
"Okay, three, two, one, go." Sam said I downed the first two before Dean did. I kept on drinking no matter how tipsy my mind had gotten. I finished my last shot at the same time as Dean and Sam laughed.  
"And we have a winner! Dean, a _girl_ just out-drank you!" He snapped a picture as my head drunkly rolled onto Dean's shoulder. I could vaguely hear Bobby laughing and Dean talking.  
"Well then I think s-she des-serves-s a prize!" Dean said picking up my head and sloppily kissing me.

I woke up to the gross smell of bacon and the sound of vomiting. I sat up, my head pounding like a hammer on concrete. I patted the musty and lumpy couch which I had been laying on and I tried to see where I was. Everything was too bright, even though the only light was coming from a small crack in the window.  
"Morning drunkie!" Sam giggled as he leaned against the desk.  
"Move." I gargled as I pushed past him and threw up every drop of alcohol I had consumed into what seemed to be the sink. I checked to make sure my shoulder was covered as I threw up again.  
"Where's Dean?"  
"Well, judging from the noises in the bathroom, I'd say he's doing the same thing you are." He told me as I retched up my guts again. I put my hands down on the counter and closed my eyes. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt and walked towards the noises, finding a bottle of aspirin on the counter and taking it with me. I knocked on the door of what I thought was the bathroom and waited for a response.  
"Go away Sam!" Dean's husky voice growled as I turned the knob.  
"It's just me." I said opening the door slightly.  
"Oh. Go away you!" I handed him the bottle of aspirin which he took then stood up and popped his back. I shoved past him and threw up into the toilet.  
"Awe look at you two, already sharing your lives by throwing up together!" Sam said standing in the doorway.  
"SHUT UP!" I grabbed my head after we both yelled, my voice echoing throughout my mind. Looking at Dean I smiled.  
"Well the handsome man _can_ look like shit."  
"Well the pretty girl _does_ look like she's been hit by a car." I blushed, even when he was retorting back with rude comments, he had called me pretty. God, how could I act like such a hormonal teenager? Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he slapped me on the arm and walked out of the tiny bathroom. My scar stung when he touched me, but it was a good tingling sting. I walked back into the first room I came from, looking around.  
"Holy shit…" I muttered under my breath as I looked around. Books were stacked in every corner and almost every wall surface was covered in newspaper clippings, photos of victims, banishing signs, and more books. I could definitely tell this was a hunter's house. I walked toward what looked like a kitchen and saw Sam standing by the table.  
"Where the hell am I?"  
"My house." Bobby said from behind me as I placed my hands on the table. "Why, you don't like it?"  
"No, I love the décor. It's like a big-ass game of fucking Jenga."  
"That's what I said." Dean muttered.  
"Hey! I worked hard on this!"  
"Sure you did Bobby." Sam said as he patted him on the back.  
"I'll be back in a second." I said as I walked back to where I'd found the bathroom and I shut the door. I splashed cold water on my face and wiped away some of the grime. I could hear them talking and I walked back out to the kitchen.  
"Can we keep her?"  
"Dean! She is not a dog!" Bobby snapped at Dean.  
"Wait a second, _you want her to stay?! _Dean, you_ never _want new people to join us!" Sam said from the table.  
"I like her… she's different."  
"Different? Are you sure you only like her because she can drink?" Bobby asked as he held a strip of bacon in his fingers.  
"No! It's not that!" I heard Dean stand from the table and walk over to the fridge.  
"Dean…" Sam whispered curiously. "Do you have a 'thing' for her?"  
"…No… I don't. It's something else." Dean whispered with an unsure voice.  
"Then what is it?" Dean didn't respond, so Sam kept talking. "Let's ask her what she wants."  
"Ugh, please for the love of all things edible, please put that bacon up." I said as I sat down beside Sam.  
"First you insult my house, now my cooking?" Bobby asked me.  
"Hey, have you thought about what we asked last night?" Sam asked, completely ignoring Bobby.  
"Saying I'm having a hangover and can't remember shit, you're going to have to reiterate."  
"About you staying, and hunting with us."  
"Oh yeah, well right now all I really want is a burger and maybe a beer…"  
"Ha, you're funny." Sam told me looking at my face.  
"So will you stay?" Dean asked me with his arms crossed across his chest  
"Like a sleepover?" I said sarcastically as I looked around at the three of them  
"Yeah, if only we can have naked pillow fights, NO I mean hunting." Dean said with his eyes glued to mine.  
"Yeah, sure I'll stay."  
"Alright, we have some ground rules them."  
"Whoa, whoa Bobby. Maybe when I'm _not_ hung-over!" I placed my head in my hands and sighed. Dean set an open beer beside me and I chugged the amber brown liquid and smiled. "That's much better."

The next morning I had managed a new shirt and at least brushed hair and teeth. I sat on the counter crunching away on my cereal as Bobby rambled off rules. Dean was slowly eating a bowl of cereal and standing behind Sam, mocking the way Bobby talked and making faces at him and Sam.  
"And last of all, this mainly goes towards Dean, but you're _not_ allowed to have sex in the kitchen, anytime I could ever be near you, or near any of my stuff." I choked on my cereal and sat up.  
"Dammit Bobby, I've know you for what a day? And I'm already not allowed to have fun!" Watching Dean grin and Sam and Bobby make exasperated faces, I laughed. "I'm kidding, but there is one thing I ask, to be honest to me. I mean, if I'm not allowed to have sex that seems like a fair bargain to me."  
"Okay then." Dean said popping his back "You ready?"  
"Am I ready for what?"  
"To start yoga classes, _no_, a case!"  
"I actually need to get some stuff first. I'm not going to bring home a moving truck or anything I just need some simple stuff."  
"Alright, then you can go do that and we'll stay here and do research." Sam said as he pulled a laptop out of his duffel.  
"Where are my keys?"  
"I've got them right here." Bobby said as he picked them up off the counter and tossed them over his shoulder.  
"One question, who drove my car home?"  
"I did." Sam waved his hand at me as he read through internet articles.  
"Oh… okay where the hell is the door? How do I get out of this house?"  
"Door's to your left, ya idjit."  
"Idjit?" I said as I found the door and walked out into the sunlight. I got into my car and put on my aviators, trying to block out all the light I could. I drove about 15 miles until I reached a convenience/home store right off the highway. Walking into the overly heated store I grabbed a small basket out of the rack. I filled the basket with alcohol, peroxide, bandages, ace wraps, and some other miscellaneous medical items. I grabbed a couple of toothbrushes, some toothpaste, and deodorant. I walked to the back of the store and grabbed a package of undershirts, 2 packages of v-neck shirts, and some socks. When I got to the counter, I paid for my items, plus about 20 candy bars. I stuffed the bags in the trunk and drove slowly back to Bobby's. I couldn't seem to find my way back I kept getting lost along the back roads. I dialed Dean's number and held it close to my ear.  
"What?"  
"I'm lost."  
"We can see that, you've been gone for almost an hour."  
"Dammit! Well, can you at least help me get back?" he gave me step-by-step directions and I finally managed my way through the maze of broken down cars.  
"I'm baack!" I said as I set the bag of candy down on the table and sat down. "Okay then what is it we're dealing with?"  
"A demon, it's been taking children and possessing them to kill nanny's and other helpers."  
"Damn, what the hell did Mary Poppins do to piss off the underworld?" I asked and put a tooth pick in my mouth as Sam showed me the articles.  
"Where's this thing at?" Dean's husky voice asked ah he looked over Sam's shoulder.  
"About 800 miles out from here in some town called… Ashdown Arkansas"  
"I'm staying here you guys can take this one." Bobby said from around the corner.  
"Alright Sammy, you come with me and you can follow."  
"I have a name you know."  
"Yes, I know that and so do I." Dean said grabbing his large duffel off the desk and throwing it over his shoulder.  
"Asswipe." I muttered as I pulled on my worn combat boots and searched for my jacket. I was glad I had worn a long sleeved shirt so that way my scar didn't show.  
"Day one, Paisley is already calling Dean rude names and planning on ways to kill him."  
"Sammy, shut your cakehole and quit narrating our lives, this is not a TV show." I found my jacket on the couch and laughed at the brother's bickering.  
"Sam what's your number just in case I need to call you guys?" He gave me a number and I entered it as '_Sasquatch' _then put the phone back in my pocket.  
"Try to keep up, will ya?" Dean asked me with a large amount of smart-ass in his tone.  
"Ha ha you're so funny."  
"Wait! Can we stop and get something to eat on the way?"  
"Hell yes." I heard him start his car and I did the same, the familiar hum then louder purr overcoming me as I turned on the music. Aerosmith blared through my speakers and I could clearly here Led Zeppelin coming from Dean's. I followed them out of the parking lot and onto the cracked highway. The chilly autumn air felt good as it blew through my windows and ran through my hair, making my braid fray and pull itself apart. I yanked out the small elastic ponytail holder and let my hair fray out behind me. I could see the brother's ahead of me clearly bickering and waving behind them towards me. I watched them argue for about 4 more hours, and I had gotten tired of it. I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Sam.  
_There's a rest stop and gas station about 15 miles from here, we should pull off. I have to piss._ In front of me, I saw Sam read the message and point to the left, where the stop was supposedly at. Dean nodded his head and laughed, clearly poking fun at me.  
_Dean said hold it. – Sasquatch  
Tell Dean I said cram it up his ass and pull over. _I watched Sam read the message, and then Dean turned around. I gave him the finger and laughed as he returned the favor. We drove for about 10 more minutes until we reached the run down rest station. I went to the bathroom quickly and walked to the gas station beside it. I bought about 6 frozen burritos and heated them up while Sam was in the bathroom, and Dean sat impatiently in his car. I paid for the burritos and 3 bottles of Coke. Walking back outside, I handed Dean two of the bottles and four of the burritos.  
"Thanks." He said biting into one of the burritos. I leaned my arms on the roof and stuck my head in the window. Sam crawled back into the car and I knew it was time for me to leave.  
"See y'all when we get there" I told them as I walked back to my car. I heard Sam slap Dean on the arm and say "Dude, seriously?" I knew that he was looking at my butt, and I found myself liking it. I sat down on the soft leather seats and started the car once more. I followed them out of the gravel lot and onto the road. It was barely noon before we reached the eastern side of Arkansas. I knew we still had driving time, but I sat back in my seat and relaxed a little. Usually when I did this, I ended up falling asleep but I didn't care. The sun was high in the sky but the air was cold and bitter.  
_If you'd roll up your window it wouldn't be cold. –Dean  
If you'd drive and quit texting me, we'd get there quicker.  
Shut up. –Dean  
_I had to laugh, even though his sense of humor was twisted and rude, I found it incredibly attractive. We drove for about another 8 hours before reaching the town of Ashdown. We drove to the edge of the town and pulled into a small motel. I parked beside Dean and gave him $20 to help pay for the room. He came back a couple of minutes later, key in hand. He unlocked the door and tossed his duffel onto the table. Sam and I followed behind and I threw myself onto the couch.  
"I call dibs on the couch." I said as I pushed my head into the pillows and laid my hands behind my head.  
"Wow, you're a cheap date."  
"Buy me dinner first, and then I'll let you have the couch." I smiled at Dean who seemed lost for words.  
"You guys are gross." Sam said sitting down at the table and opening his laptop. "So these disappearances started from a 2 mile radius and it's slowly growing as more people are being taken, and most likely killed."  
"So where are they taking them?" Dean asked, as I sat up from the moldy couch and looking at the computer.  
"Looks like… there." I said pointing to the largest cluster of marked disappearances.  
"Alright, seems to be coming from a small police station." Dean said standing beside me, very close beside me, so close I could smell him. He smelt like whiskey, leather, and fresh pine which together were an incredibly enticing. I didn't realize Sam was talking to me until I heard Dean's husky voice rattle me from my daydream.  
"Dude, lay off the drugs." He said to me as he shoved my arm lightly.  
"What?"  
"Good Lord, did you not hear a word of that?"  
"I guess not, must've dazed off."  
"Ugh. Well, we're going to need to make you some badges and some f-"  
"No need."  
"Excuse me?" Dean looked surprised, as he did everything I said. I walked out of the room and to my car, returning with a large bag. I dumped the contents of the bag onto the table, and showed them.  
"So who are we going to pretend to be? FBI? Police?" I held up badge after badge showing them the array of fake ID's and watching their semi-shocked faces.  
"You naughty little girl…" Dean said flipping through the mound of ID's and badges.  
"How about FBI, it'll get us the information we want and fast." I said picking up the small ID and fitting it into one of the black cases.  
"Well we can't go looking like this." Sam said pointing to our clothing.  
"I know we've got it covered… but you?" Dean asked me, eyeing my black skinny jeans and blue v-neck.  
"Jesus Christ, I'm a woman not a gorilla. I own clothing."  
"Okay then, we're going to be leaving in an hour." Dean said unzipping his duffel and pulling out a rumpled suit. I walked out to my car and grabbed the small black make-up bag, my backpack, and a pair of black heels. I walked back inside and found Dean ironing his suit.  
"Let me do that." I told him as I took the iron from him.  
"I can do it!" He said to me, acting very defensively.  
"Yeah well with your shitty ironing skills, they'll see right through you." I said as I ironed over the creases, making the suit straight and un-rumpled. After finishing his shirt and tie, I demanded Sam's and did the same with his as I did Dean's. I pulled a pair of straight-legged black slacks and a black blazer out of my backpack, ironing them down then putting up the iron and board. I washed off my face and neck, making sure I looked clean. I brushed my long hair and wrapped a ponytail around it, then pulled it into a tight bun on my head. I slipped on a clean white v-neck and pulled on the blazer and slacks. I felt weird because the suit hugged my small hips and curves in the right places, making them look larger. I checked myself out in the mirror for a second then started on make-up. I finished the make-up with a strip of light red lipstick, trying to look fancy yet professional. I walked out of the bathroom, my bare feet chilled on the tile. As I walked out towards the couch, I saw Dean and Sam straighten up and look at me for a couple of long seconds.  
"Would you just like me to stand here all night so you guys can look at me? Or can we go work this case? I'm itching to kill some demons."  
"Yeah um… we should uh… go I guess. And let's all ride in one car, make it less suspicious." Dean said fixing his tie.  
"Fine with me, these heels are going to kill me as it is so I might as well not drive in them. What are the names going to be?" I asked as I sat down on Sam's bed and strapped on the black pump heels.  
"I'm Agent Morstad, and he's Agent Gilligan." Dean said as he waited by the door.  
"I'm Agent Collinson." I said standing up from the bed and wobbling a little bit. Sam walked out of the motel and I followed behind Dean. Even though I was wearing heels he was a good height taller than me, and still smelled fantastic. I stood there, unable to move until I saw Sam roll his eyes and walk to the car.  
"Shot gun." I told him as I beat him to the door.  
"Ugh, fine." He said lumbering into the backseat. I sat down in the leather seat and felt the seat raise itself as Dean sat down beside me. He turned on the car and almost instantly Led Zeppelin came through the speakers. "Can we please change it?" Sam groaned from the backseat.  
"No!" Dean and I said simultaneously. I hummed along to the drums and guitars as Dean tapped his thumb along to the beat. I sat in the front seat, loading my gun and hiding it inside the area where I usually kept my knife. I was watching Dean from the corner of my eye and I could see him watching me.  
"Okay, take a left up here and then a right." Sam directed from the backseat.  
"Well now I guess I know the literal term for backseat driver." I said turning around to Sam and smiling.  
"Alright, we're here." Dean said as he switched off the car and music and parked in front. We walked inside the too-hot station and towards the Sheriff.  
"Agent Collinson." I said holding up my badge and pushing past the boys. "These are my trainee's, Agent Morstad and Agent Gilligan." I said pointing my thumb back at the both of them. I heard Dean grunt quietly and put away his badge. "We're here investigating the multiply disappearances in this area, and we would like all of the information you have including all leads, possible subjects, and evidence."  
"Why would the FBI want to investigate that?" The stocky man asked, trying to act tough.  
"Just do what she says." Dean said from behind me, sticking his hands in his pockets. The Sheriff stood up and wobbled off to a cabinet across the room. In front of him the glass allowed him to see prisoners. I nudged both of them and nodded towards the glass. The 'Sheriffs' eyes weren't eyes anymore they were the recognizable black pools that told me they were they eyes of a demon. Dean slowly pulled a sliver knife from his pocket and hid it up his sleeve. While the demon wasn't looking I pulled the gun from my bra and hid it the same as Dean.  
"A gun won't kill him." Sam leaned down and whispered in my ear.  
"Mine will." I whispered to him and kept my eyes on the demon. When he turned around, I shot him once in both of his knees. "  
"Winchesters, I should've known." The demon hissed as he looked at the boys. "But you, I don't know you pretty lady."  
"Shut your mouth." I told him as I gave him a swift kick to the face. "Damn these heels work well." I said as I pulled a marker from my back pocket. "Drag him over there so I can draw this." I told Sam and Dean as I uncapped the marker and began to draw the invisible devil's trap.  
"First off, why the hell are you so damn bossy?" Dean groaned as he managed to pull the guy across the floor, smearing blood as he went. "And second of all, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"Well, nothing honestly." Sam said as he looked at me with curiosity.  
"Set him right there." I said pointing at a spot on the floor where Dean threw him with a grunt, the demon's knees smoking and the demon yelping with pain. "Invisible ink devil's trap, you bastard." I told the demon as I pulled over a chair and sat down, the brothers doing the same beside me.  
"Who's possessed the children taking all of the people?" Sam demanded.  
"I have." The demon said spitting on him. I stood and kicked him hard in the face, blood spurting from his nose.  
"Don't ever do that to my partners again." I leaned down to his height of the floor and told him, giving him a disgusted look.  
"Why?" Dean asked, looking hard at the demon.  
"You know Sammy; you're not the only one who has a taste for blood." The demon gave a nasty grin before Dean stood up and kicked him in the face.  
"What is it with you people and kicking me in the face?!"  
"Why are you sucking down blood?" Sam asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.  
"I like the taste. I have a friend, who possesses them to kill then nanny's and helpers, they kill them and then I drink their blood."  
"But why helpers and maids?" I asked him sitting back into the chair.  
"No one misses them, they're just helping me get my fix."  
"But why the children?"  
"The orphans? Ha! Everybody loves a child, no one suspects them."  
"So all you want is blood?" Sam asked, sitting back up and crossing his arms.  
"_Yes_, I thought I explained this already."  
"Yes, we know, but why?"  
"I like this taste! You should know better than anyone Sammy!" He said, black eyes filling with secrecy. I saw Dean whip around to two more demons, which without raising a finger I flung against the wall and into the trap with his buddy. They were just children, a young boy only about 8 and an even younger girl who was probably only 6.  
"Hello Paisley, like seeing a little girl's face possessed by a demon?" The girl's sing-song voice said as she skipped around inside the circle. "I bet you just _love_ it." Her voice darkened and she stopped and stared at me. "Kill her." The man on the floor directed her as she tried to step towards me. I shot her once in the foot and him again in the arm. The both screamed in pain as the pale gray smoke began to rise from their wounds.  
"Kill us, kill us and prove how strong you really are." The grown demon said between breaths. Dean stepped forward and stabbed him fast in the chest, then tossed the knife to Sam who did the same to the girl and boy. I stood there, not horrified, but literally frozen on the inside. The boy had a grip on my arm and was passing a vision into me as he slowly died. I fell to the ground as he did and I shook with cold and agonizing pain.  
"You okay?" Dean said gripping my shoulders. My scar burned as he touched me and I yelped with pain.  
"That was a strong demon." I said as I stood up, wobbling on my heels.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes… can we leave? A beer sounds great right now."  
"Same here." Dean said standing up and popping his neck.

We walked into the old bar and picked a booth looking very out of place in our suits, while the others people were wearing biker's clothing and some looking like hookers. The waitress came over to our table and took our simple order of 3 beers. Dean checked her up and down as she walked away and I nudged him under the table.  
"Go get her number." I told him as Sam gaped at me.  
"Don't encourage him!" Sam said as Dean swaggered off. Sam sighed and watched his brother seduce the waitress and move his hands, most likely making up some story about how heroic he was. I had to laugh at how hard he seemed to be trying, just to get a girl's number or maybe even sleep with him.  
"I'm uh sorry for my brother… he's uh…"  
"A whore? There's nothing you can do to change people, you just have to learn to live around them and be the part of their world. A section of a house which we've built around ourselves. God, I sound so deep." I said, laughing to myself as I took a sip of my beer.  
"I believe you can change people, but there's that one sheltered part of a person that's locked up in a box, and there's only one person who can hold the key to that box. You can beat the box with a hatchet, burn it with fire, and toss it off a cliff, but it'll always be the key that's opens the box."  
"And I thought I was the woman in this conversation." I said grinning at him.  
"Ha ha very funny." Sam said, looking down at the table. We were silent for a while and I was glad when we broke the awkwardness.  
"So I have a question." He said without looking away from the table until I hummed in reply. "That night when I was shot, about a month ago you remember?" "Of course, I stitched your gigantic ass up." I nodded taking a swig of my beer.  
"Well before the demons uh, attacked you locked the door. But when you did, you didn't touch it." He sat there staring at me as I rubbed the condensation off the bottle and nodded slowly. "You said the one thing you asked from us was honesty, and I believe I have the right to ask the same." He wasn't going to stop talking unless I interrupted, but I wanted to listen to what he had to say.  
"Are you a physic?" he asked me as I gulped the rest of my beer before answering.  
"Yes, and I have telekinesis." I told him, but I hadn't finished my answer. "But the yellow-eyed demon had nothing to with me, not how my mother died. Yes, I did my research on my abnormality."  
"Two things." He said pushing his beer towards me. "Don't tell Dean about you being a physic or having telekinesis, he'll flip out. Second, no offense, but you're weird. In a good way I mean all hunters are weird, but you, I don't even know. Everything you do, it's like you're part of the family. I mean the way you drink, the way you eat; _damn_ you can eat, the way you act. Hell even _your car_ screams Winchester. It's like… like you were meant to come hunting with us. Like product placement." I didn't know how to react to this, or even if this was true.  
"From what I've seen of Dean he's not like you, he's…"  
"Anti-social? A jerk? Vain?" Sam completed my sentence for me as I drank another sip of beer.  
"First day and you're already talking shit, huh? C'mon bitch and you too princess." I looked at Sam and laughed.  
"I'm bitch, you're princess." I told Sam crawling out of the booth and shaking my jacket onto my shoulders.  
"Wait, weren't you hitting on Bambi over there?" I asked as we walked out of the bar and back to our cars.  
"Yeah well, she had a boyfriend."  
"And since when did that stop you?" Sam asked him, grinning with curiosity.  
"Since I didn't want to mess with another pissed off guy trying to hunt my ass down. I'm already being hunted down by other things." He sighed and sat down on the hood of his car beside Sam. I stood on the sidewalk and looked at the two of them, so many physical differences but yet the same pains radiating from their expressions.  
"Let's go." Dean said pushing himself off the car and opening the driver's side door. I walked towards the back and slid into the backseat. The engine rumbled and AC/DC played throughout the car as we drove back to the motel in silence. When we pulled back into the motel we all just sat in the car listening to the crickets outside. When we walked inside, I instantly went to the bathroom and removed the office clothing and make-up. Coming from the bathroom, I was now dressed more comfortably in my usual black jeans and v-neck. I grabbed my keys from the table and told the boys I was going to get some food. I heard Dean tell Sam he liked the way I thought and Sam just laughed. I ordered a couple of burgers, some fries, a chicken wrap and a salad from the drive-thru along with some drinks. I drove back to the motel with the warm bag of burgers beside me and the cold drinks in my lap. Struggling to open the door, I balanced the bag on the tray of drinks and half-stumbled, half-danced my way back into the room.  
"The food train is here! There are 2 bacon cheeseburgers with American cheese that would be yours Dean. 2 bacon cheeseburgers with Swiss cheese that would be mine, and a chicken wrap and salad for you Sam. There's also some fries in the bag." I said while I distributed the food and drinks.  
I sat in silence eating my burger while the brothers muttered and argued about something on TV.  
"Well that's it for me." Sam said while he pulled back the covers on his bed.  
"Dude, it's like not even 1 o'clock!" I yelled from across the room.  
"Yeah, but I'm tired. And it's midnight, that's close enough for Me."  
"Night!" Dean said, as I was throwing used napkins at Sam as he slumped into bed, and within seconds he was snoring. I could see Dean sitting on his bed watching a movie and I decided to go see what movie.  
"Hey what are you watching?" I said as I stood by the bed and trying not to block the view for him.  
"Some old western movie I think it's-"  
"Pale Rider." I interrupted before he could finish.  
"You can sit and watch it if you want." He patted the bed beside him and I slid onto the lumpy mattress. I leaned my head back onto the pillows and watched the older countrymen quarrel between each other as dust bellowed around their cowboy boots. After about 30 minutes of lying there, the movie ended and the credits began to roll. Looking at Dean I could tell he was asleep and as quietly as I could I sat up and picked up the empty wrappers from his covers. Lying down on the hard couch, I rolled over and pulled the itchy blanket from the floor and onto my body. Before I had realized it I drifted into a rough, hell-filled dream.

"Good morning everyone!" Sam yelled, making me jump and making Dean do the same.  
"Jesus Christ Sammy, are you _trying_ to kill me?" Dean said as he stood up and rubbed his eyes.  
"No, just making sure you're not asleep."  
"Well, it seems as though your mission's accomplished." I swung my legs off the couch and stared at Sam. "Seriously? We killed a demon last night and you're waking us up the first chance you get? Thanks for waking me up Sasquatch." I said as I popped my back  
"Guys, its 11 o'clock in the morning."  
"Sounds like sleeping time to me." I said as I sat back down on the couch.  
"Let's go get something to eat." Dean said as he pulled his leather jacket up and onto his shoulders. I pulled my jacket on, and mentally compared the brothers to myself. We all wore jeans, except the only ones I owned were black skinny jeans. Dean had a leather jacket, and so did I. His was all leather, while mine was the leather and cotton mix, Sam only had a cottony jacket. From what I'd seen they were good with knives, but I was better. I didn't mean to brag but handguns and knives were my specialty, while they seemed more comfortable around everything, but mostly Dean had his handgun and they both had good shotgun technique. I followed them out and to Dean's car.  
"I call shotgun." Sam said as he opened the door, but I slid past him and sat down.  
"I call Rosa Parks, which means you can't make me move." I smiled a big smile at him as he grumbled and lumbered into the backseat. I kept comparing until we reached the diner. I drank beer, a lot of beer and whiskey, while Sam was more laid back on his alcohol. Dean seemed to have a whole food group just for alcohol, saying about every time I saw him he had some form of alcohol in his hand. I didn't want to keep going, but there weren't that many differences. We picked a booth close to the back of the restaurant.  
"What can I get y'all to drink?" The pretty brunette waitress said as she held up a pad of paper and a pen.  
"Coffee, black for me please." I said still looking through the menu.  
"Same here." Dean said giving the waitress a flirtatious smile and checking her out.  
"I'll have water."  
"Alright honey, that'll be out in just a second. My name is Jackie if you need anything." She walked away and Dean kept his eyes glued to her butt.  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sam said as he lumbered out of the booth and towards the bathroom.  
I could smell the whiskey and leather on Dean and I needed to either scoot over, or say something.  
"So…" The waitress came back a couple of seconds later with our mugs and Sam's water. I poured a couple of packets of sugar into my coffee and stirred, listening to the clinking of the silverware on the porcelain cup. Sam sat back down across from us and the waitress came back to the table as soon as he did.  
"Are y'all ready to order?" Her country accent drawled as she made googly eyes at Sam.  
"Yeah I'll have the stack of pancakes, with eggs, bacon, and hash browns." Dean's husky voice answered. The waitress scribbled down his order without looking at Dean, only Sam.  
"Can I have an omelet with everything in it but onions, and with a side of bacon?"  
"Absolutely sweetheart!" She said finally looking away from Sam and towards me.  
"I'll have the french toast with a side of scrambled eggs." Sam said, handing the waitress his menu. She winked at him and ran her hand down his arm before taking the menu from him. Dean and I sat there staring at Sam, who was sitting there doing nothing.  
"Dude, she just _hit _on you and you're sitting there doing _nothing_." I said staring at Sam who had the most vacant expression on his face.  
"Hmm…. That's nice."  
"Are you really that oblivious to women?" I asked him as I took another sip of my coffee.  
"No I just don't give a shit, why does it even matter?"  
"It doesn't Sammy, but what does matter is you not snapping at her when she points something out and asks you a question."  
"Dean just sh-"  
"NO. Both of you cram it up your asses and shut up. Listen, so what you've been fighting and arguing. And Sam, if I offended you by saying that about women I'm sorry, but both of you need to quit. I know I'm new to being part of this team or even hunting but that doesn't mean you guys have to be different."  
"Excuse me?" Dean said throwing a hard glance at me.  
"What I mean is, you two are family, and family fight but that doesn't mean someone can't stop it. I'm sorry for being so invasive on your lives but I'm not going to put up with the stupid-ass arguments. Get over your petty little fights and kill things."  
"Wow, major chick-flick moment right here. And since when did you become with Dr. Phil of hunting? Back off." Dean said taking a gulp of his coffee and glaring at me. The waitress came back holding a tray of steaming food.  
"Here's your omelet with everything except onions and a side of bacon." She said as she placed the warm plate in front of me. She didn't repeat Dean's order as she sat the two plates of food in front of him and turned to Sam. "And for you sugar, French toast with a side of scrambled eggs." She patted his shoulder and set the plate down, a folded up piece of paper underneath it.  
"Call her."  
"Shut up, Dr. Phil." Sam said looking at me with a weird expression. I reached across the table and grabbed the slip of paper before Sam could take it from me. "Holy shit dude, three hearts around her name. _Three_ hearts! This girl wants it and let me tell you, she wants it." I set my arm back down on the table which ended up hitting my fork and sending a couple of pieces of tomato onto Dean's jacket and shirt.  
"Dammit, Paisley." He said as he picked up some of his hash browns and tossed them on me.  
"Thank you, Dean, I really appreciate having fried potatoes thrown into my hair." I picked tiny pieces of the hash from my hair and tossed them onto the table.  
"I think we should stay here for a couple days, just to make sure the demon wasn't lying." Sam said between bites of toast.  
"Really? This town is so dull…" I said moving the cut pieces of omelet around my plate as though they were dancing, then eating the little dancers.  
"But Sam's got a girl so I think he's okay to stay." Dean pointed out, grinning as he bit into a crispy slice of bacon.  
"Shut up and give me her number."  
"And there he goes! Seems like he's finally given into peer pressure. Go on Sasquatch, go get 'ya some!" I gloated as I watched him glare at me and demand for the paper. I handed him the slip of paper and flicked some of Dean's hash browns onto Sam's shirt. He stood up and stalked over to the waitress who made extra sure to lean across the counter and show off her cleavage. I crawled out of the booth and sat where Sam had just recently been. I picked up my fork and began to finish the abandoned French toast and eggs. I pushed the now clean plate away from me as Dean finished his stack of pancakes.  
"So are we just going to go back to the motel and wait for something to turn up while Sam goes and plays a little hokey-pokey?"  
"I guess so." Dean said as he stretched his back and threw a 20 dollar bill on the table. I threw a 10 down on the table and waited by the door as Dean told Sam we'd be back at the motel. I walked out to my car and unlocked the door, waiting for Dean. When we finally left the diner I got a text message from Dean.  
_Motel, or town? –Dean  
Let's drive around for a while, let's see if we can find something to do.  
Fine with me. –Dean  
_I followed him down the street and around a couple corners to a small bar.  
"A bar at 1 o'clock in the afternoon?" I said as I got out of the car and sat on the hood.  
"Yep, best place to relax." He said shutting his car door and opening the door of the bar. "Are you coming or not?" He said as he pointed inside the dark bar. I sighed and walked inside, Dean trailing behind me as I picked an empty area by the bar. Dean and I each ordered a beer and he leaned his arms on the counter, waiting for our drinks.  
"So how did you start hunting?" He asked me as he looked around the almost-empty bar.  
"Are you genuinely interested, or are we just making some chat time?"  
"Why wouldn't I be interested?"  
"Maybe because you don't seem to be the chatty Kathy type of person."  
"Then maybe you could show me what it's like to be chatty. Hey, all I want to know is the whole hunter background thing I mean I know most people have one." He stared at me and I still couldn't tell if he really cared or not.  
"You want the whole story?"  
"I guess, I mean we have time."  
"Alright then…" I said picking up the cold beer and taking a sip before beginning my story.

"My dad died when I was about one and I lived alone with my mom until I was about 13, until she died. From other people's view, I had a perfect life. I mean, I had lots of friends, all the clothes I could want, a nice house, and I went to a good school. I lived with my aunt after my mother died, and even though I still had a normal life she would disappear for weeks leaving me with my older cousin." I took another gulp of my beer and continued to talk. "When I was 14 my aunt sat me down and told me what the business really was. She told me about my father hunting things and she told me about every single demon, poltergeist, and vampire they had ever hunted. She gave me a journal which belonged to my grandpa, my father, and then her. Two months later, I went on my first hunt with my aunt and she told me I was a natural at the weird life. I was happier with the running and hiding, so she took me to my old house where my mother and father had left everything in their will. I got the house and the guns, when I was of legal age I got the car but only for 10 years. When I was 16 I faked an ID and went to Medical school for 2 years, all the while hunting crazy shit with my aunt. When I was 18 I left town and went out on my own, but stopped hunting when I was about 24. About 3 years later, I was back on the track, and now I'm here with you.  
"Well, that's an interesting story, but I can tell when things are left out." He said with a cocky smile.  
"I guess you can figure that out later. And I kind of want to know how you got into it."  
"I was born into it, Sam and I were never normal so I guess you're kind of lucky."  
"In what way am I lucky?" I said, setting my beer down in front of me.  
"In a way that you didn't have to grow up completely weird, you had a life before this."  
"Yeah, and I hated It."  
"Why? I would've given anything to have an apple-pie life, be able to go to college and have friends."  
"No you wouldn't, this life is the life you were made for so don't fake yourself out. And college wasn't that good, it was boring and it wasn't very fun."  
"Yeah but I would've liked to have a college degree instead of a GED."  
"Why? Because it would make you seem smarter? Because a title doesn't make you what smarter or prettier, your actions do. You're way smarter than half of the PhD assholes I've met, and they've been studying and working their entire lives." He nodded, as if he didn't exactly believe me.  
"One thing…"  
"What's that one thing?" I asked him after I took another drink of beer.  
"Why do you only get the car for 10 years?"  
"Because my dad owed my aunt the favor, so she got the car after I did."  
"So 10 years… how many more until your aunt gets it back?"  
"Four months."  
"Wait, so you're 28 years old?" He looked surprised, as he always did when I said something.  
"How is it that you always seem surprised?" I asked him with a smile on my face.  
"You don't look 28, you look more like you're 22."  
"_Thanks_. You don't look 40 years yourself."  
"40? Really? I'm 29 thank you very much." He glared at me from over his glass. His glare was broken by his cell phone ringing.  
"What is it Sammy?"  
"Ha ha, that a boy Sammy! They're in the right hand pocket of my duffel bag." He clicked the phone closed and I laughed.  
"So I'm guessing Sam's at the motel getting laid?"  
"No he's at her place getting some ass."  
"That's what I'm talking about." I said as I finished the rest of my beer.  
"Let's go back to the motel and relax before his perky ass gets home."  
"I'm fine with that." I said as I tossed a 5 dollar bill onto the table and walked out behind Dean and got into my car, the wonderful classic rock blaring over me as we drove back.

When we got back to the motel Dean poured two glasses of whiskey and gave me one of them. I took a small drink and set the glass down on the table beside Dean's bed. I sat down on the corner of his bed and flipped on the TV. Some romantic television drama was playing on the screen and I motioned for Dean to come sit down.  
"This is literally the dumbest shit I have ever watched."  
"I agree, I mean just look at how sober he is and look how ugly she is."  
"She has big boobs that's the only reason he's put up with her shit this long." He said pointing to the screen.  
"Maybe she has money, and she's paying him to screw her and stay in her house."  
"What makes you think it's her house?" He asked looking around at the TV  
"Well unless he's batting for the other team, I don't think he'd have a pink bed spread with flowers on it." I said pointing to the TV.  
"I guess that proves your point on why she's paying him, he's obviously gay."  
"Yeah…" I said as I leaned back and finished off the glass of whiskey. I sat back up and shuddered. "That's good whiskey." I said as I stood up and popped my back. As I did so, a messy haired Sam walked through the door.  
"So, how was she?"  
"What kind of question is that?" Dean asked as he looked at me.  
"It was a legitimate question!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and glaring back at him. Sam walked past us and into the bathroom. I heard the shower start and I looked from the bathroom, and then at Dean.  
"Sorry." I said as I stood up and walked back over to the couch.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For my sick sense of humor."  
"Yeah, sure it's fine." He said as he took my place on the bed and lazily watched the TV.  
"Sam got laid at 1 o'clock in the afternoon…"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"He's a lucky bastard I guess." I picked up a napkin and wadded it up, throwing it in the trash can. "That's a 3-pointer right there." I said as I walked over to the can and retrieved the napkin.  
"Pass that over here." Dean said holding his hands up.  
"Get your own!" I said with a flirty tone, flicking the wad into the air and 'swishing' it into the trash can.  
"Fine, I guess its game on!" He moved the desk chair out of the way and placed a trash can at one end of the room and I did the same at the other end.  
"First to 10 points wins?" I said as I tossed the ball up and down in my hand.  
"That sounds okay with me, bring it sister." I tossed the ball in the air and Dean intercepted it from my grasp. He tossed the wad casually into the can and smiled.  
"1-0! Dean Winchester is in the lead!" While he was talking I grabbed the ball and threw it into the other can.  
"Actually, it's 1-1 and the game is tied." I grinned and put my hands on my hips. "Awe, are you sad Dean-O?" We were so busy playing our version of fake-basketball, that I hadn't realized we had lost track of our score and Sam had exited the bathroom and was sitting in the desk chair. Dean threw the wad and I jumped up to block it, tripping over the laces of my combat boots and falling on my face. Dean was grabbing his stomach and laughing at me as I tossed the paper at him and hit him in the forehead.  
"Glad you two have been having fun." Sam said as he flipped through the channels.  
"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked while I tried to catch my breath.  
"About 15 minutes." He said blankly as I sat down on the couch. I looked at my watch and yawned, 3:30. Dean and I had been playing "napkin ball" in the motel for nearly 45 minutes.  
"So what are we going to do for the rest of today?" Sam asked tossing the remote on the bed and looked at Dean and me.  
"Well saying we're going to be staying here for a while" He said pointing to me and then at himself. "And you've already been doing stuff around town I guess we can watch movies."  
"Dean just shut up."  
"What you don't want to watch movies?"  
"No, I meant shut up about 'doing things around town'." Sam crossed his arms furiously and gave the both of us nasty looks.  
"Okay, okay no offense." He said raising his hands in the air and sitting down on his bed.  
"I don't mind the whole movie idea, I could go get something to eat if you guys want?"  
"Yes!" Dean jumped up and shouted.  
"Alright, Sam what do you want?"  
"Something that isn't too greasy."  
"Wusss!" I drug the word out as I grabbed a 20 from my backpack and took my keys from the couch cushion. "I'll be back, don't have too much fun without me!" I drove into town, picking up a bag of fast food and some drinks. I didn't usually get sick of fast food, but when I did I only ate salad and drank water for about a week. I drove back to the hotel and pulled into the parking lot beside Dean's car, just sitting there absorbed in my own thoughts. I walked into the motel and saw that Dean was drinking a beer on his bed and Sam was asleep or at least he looked like it.  
"Lunch truck's here." I tossed the bag onto the desk and sat the drinks down beside it. I had gotten burgers for Dean and I, and I got Sam 2 chicken wraps.  
"Thank Jesus, I'm starving." Dean jumped off the bed and rushed to the food. The apparent noise had woken Sam from his little nap and he sat there rubbing his eyes. I stood beside Dean, eating a burger and looking hazily around the room.  
"You okay?" Sam said from across the room.  
"Hmm?"  
"You like, dazed out again. What kind of drugs are you taking man?" Dean asked me as he eyed my burger.  
"The good kind." I said as I took another bite of hamburger."I got a surprise." I said as I pulled a package out of the bag.  
"Is that… pie?"  
"Yes it is."  
"Give it here." Dean grabbed at the box of pie, but I moved back.  
"Excuse me? No, you have to wait 'till you eat dinner."  
"What?!"  
"Hey, don't make me put my mother voice on."  
"You wouldn't." He stood there with his arms crossed, grinning a cocky grin.  
"_Dean Winchester_, you _sit down_ and eat your dinner right now! Then we'll see if you can have your dessert!"  
"Holy shit, yes ma'am." He sat down on his bed and grabbed two of the burgers out of the bag. I tossed the two chicken wraps to Sam who dropped them both.  
"Way to go Sasquatch."  
"What is it with you calling me that?"  
"What is it with you being so gigantic?"  
"You know Dean's taller than you, why don't you call him names?" Sam said as he picked up his wraps.  
"Oh I call him names, you just haven't heard them."  
"Yeah sure you do." Dean grumbled with his mouthful of burger.  
"Shut up princess." I said as I flicked water on him. I pulled myself up and onto the desk, finishing both burgers before Dean had started his second one.  
"Are you a man?" Sam asked me curiously, but with a completely straight face. I choked on my cola has I looked at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I mean, you eat like a man, you act like a man, and you listen to manly music. You don't exactly act like a lady." Just to finish his point, I burped making sure Sam heard me.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Dean laughed as I took another drink of soda and glared at Sam.  
"Pie time!" Dean yelped as he jumped off his bed and toward the desk.  
"Okay, Sam you want some? Okay good. Dean you get half and I get the other half." I walked over to Dean and threw a fork at him, then sat down on the floor between the beds. The pie was on the corner of Dean's bed and we sat there eating, while Sam moaned about how we were going to die of cholesterol or heart attacks.  
"Sammy please quit your bitchin'." Dean muttered with his mouth full of pie.  
"Dean, shut up."  
"Can we _please _change the movie?" I groaned as I sat and watched the stupid documentary on 'Mammals of the Sea'  
"But this is educational, and interesting!"  
"Yeah sure, welcome to 3rd grade. Sam change the damn channel."  
"Why are you so picky?"  
"Why do you bitch all the time?" Dean asked as he licked his fork clean and poked me in the back with it.  
"Hey!"  
"I didn't do anything…" He said as he looked at the TV.  
"I honestly think we can leave today, I doubt that demon will be sending anyone else." I said as I leaned back onto the sticky carpet.  
"Yeah me too…"  
"Then let's hit the road!" Dean said as he unzipped his duffel and placing things inside, Sam doing the same. I pulled on my jacket and shoved the pile of shirts and skinny jeans into my leather backpack. Dean checked his guns then loaded them into a bag. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my tooth brush and running a brush through my hair. I twisted it around and braided it down over my shoulder.  
"C'mon Paisley, this isn't fashion week! What the hell are you doing in there?"  
"I'm having sex, no what the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm coming, I'm coming! But guess who did have sex? Sam!" I said as I put my backpack on my shoulders and walked out of the motel. "I'll follow behind." I threw my bag in the front seat and leaned my arms on the door.  
"One question before we go, I never see you packing any heat, why's that?" Dean asked me as he slid his handgun into his jeans. I unzipped both of my combat boots, showing him the two leather holsters wrapped around my ankles. I zipped them back up and lifted the side of my jacket, showing him the holster where my other gun was.  
"I think I've got enough 'heat'." I said as I got into my car and shut the door. I followed them out of the lot and turned up my music. Lynard Skynard played through the radio as I leaned back into the seat and tapped my foot on the floorboard. We had been driving for about 3 hours before my legs began to get restless and I was getting very hungry. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Sam.  
_Hungry.  
So is Dean, you two sound like children. - Sasquatch  
At least I'm a cute child. _I sent the message, and watched Sam turn around and make an annoyed face in my direction. He motioned at his cell phone and Dean turned off the highway and into a parking lot which was shared by a small café and gas station. I parked beside the brothers and stretched my legs.  
"Sometimes, driving just makes you sore."  
"Tell me about it." Sam said as he popped his knuckles.  
"No, it only makes you sore because you're gigantic." Dean said from the other side.  
"Ha!" I put my hand on my hip and pointed at Dean. "That was a good one." We walked into the café with Sam sulking behind us as we picked a table. I looked at the coffee stained menu and looked at my options. When the short waitress bustled over and took or drink order, I nudged Sam.  
"Wanna tap that?" I whispered and laughed as I handed her my menu. "I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, with extra cheese please."  
"I'll have the same thing, but with extra bacon." Dean said as he laughed at Sam's facial expression.  
"And I'll have the house salad." As she walked away, Sam looked at us and frowned. "You guys are going to die from your hearts exploding."  
"Sounds gruesome, are you going to video tape it?" I asked him as I smiled and drank my coke. When the waitress wasn't looking I pulled out my flask and took a swig.  
"Is that alcohol?"  
"No Sam, its unicorn piss. Of course its alcohol." I said as I stuck it back in my pocket. "Are we going to stop somewhere and sleep, or are we going to drive until 4 in the morning?"  
"I figured we'd stop at midnight, then start again at 6." Sam said through clenched teeth.  
"Sounds like a good plan to me." I said as I eyed Sam, who was looking incredibly tense.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." I said as I took another drink of coke. The waitress walked over to us, holding a tray full of food. She passed each of our plates to us and handed us the bill. I gave Dean 15 dollars for my share and bit into the greasy, yet incredibly juicy burger. It didn't take us long to eat, but we all sat there for a couple minutes, trying to digest as much food as possible.  
"We've got 8 hours of driving ahead of us, so I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said as I wiped my mouth on my jacket and walked into the restroom. When I walked out, the boys were already in the Impala waiting for me.  
"See you soon." Sam said to me as I got into my car and followed them out of the lot and onto the highway. Eight and a half hours later I parked beside the brothers and got out of the car. I stretched my legs and my back while looking around the nearly abandoned rest stop. Besides us, there were only two other semis parked for a nap. I got back in my car and leaned the seat back, then took my backpack out of the backseat and used it to lay my head on. I could hear Sam and Dean talking beside me but everything they said was muffled by the wind and the distance between cars.

I woke up to Sam holding a cup of coffee and knocking on my window. I opened the door and threw my legs off the seat, managing to sit up.  
"Thanks." I gargled as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and drank half of the cup in one gulp.  
"Hey sleepy head, are you ready to get on the road?" Dean asked with a cocky grin as he leaned up against his car.  
"Mot really, but I guess it depends if you're ready."  
"Ready as ever, let's go!" He hopped into the car, followed by Sam. I followed them for about 4 more hours until we finally maneuvered our way through the endless amounts of rusty cars and into the bare spot by Bobby's house. I drug myself out of the car and into the house behind Sam and Dean. Sam pulled a chair out from the table and I sat beside him, Dean handing me a beer. I accepted the beer graciously and drank about a quarter of it before Bobby snuck up behind us.  
"That was a quick hunt boys, did you get it done?"  
"I'm not a boy!"  
"Yeah, it's all good." Sam said as he stood up and grabbed the bag of burgers off the counter, tossing one to me and one to Dean.  
"Easy case, Paisley kicked the shit out of him a couple times." Dean said as he crumbled up the wrapper on the burger and threw it at Sam's forehead.  
"Interception!" I said as I caught it before it hit him.  
"Seems like you idjits had a great time."  
"Killed some shit, so yeah it was fantastic." I said as I tossed the wadded paper up and down in the air as I watched Bobby glare at me.  
"Well I guess I'll search for another case." He said as he walked away and into another room.  
"Do you guys think I could have a tour?" I said as I motioned around the kitchen with my bottle.  
"Sure." Dean said as he finished his burger and pointed to the hallway. We walked all the way to the end of the hallway to a back room which he pointed into.  
"That's Bobby's room and across from him is usually where Sam sleeps." He said pointing into another room with a bed, stacks of books, a desk, and small TV. Opening what I thought was a closet he clicked on the light, revealing a long metal staircase. We walked down into what seemed to be a large basement, still stacked with books. Over in the corner sat a table, some chairs and what seemed to be a covered cart with torture things. A chair sat beside the rack, right in the middle of a devil's trap. He pointed around to the other side of the basement which led into another hallway. At the end of the hallway a large door sat ajar and I peered inside.  
"Holy shit." I said as I walked into the room and looked around, amazed by the room. "Bobby has a _panic room_? Made of… iron?! Oh my God, this is amazing." I ran my hand along the wall and opened one of the cabinets. Salt, iron rods, a couple of shot guns, silver knives, and enough canned goods to feed an army made up the contents of this cabinet.  
"Yeah, Bobby thinks it's okay to have enough canned goods for an entire century."  
"Obviously." I said as I shut the cabinet and walked out of the room. We walked back up the stairs and Dean shut the lights off behind us. He pointed up the stairs and I walked up, looking around as I went. He pushed open the first door on his left and walked inside.  
"And this is where Sam or I sleeps." A desk was placed on the same wall as the couch and there were still books everywhere, but not as many as in the kitchen or the living room. On every other wall newspaper clipping and victim pictures were strewn across the wall, same as the living room. I walked over to the desk and looked at the pictures pinned on the wall. There was a picture sitting on a stack of books and I picked it up. One of the people was of a gorgeous blonde lady holding a baby with a man holding her hips. They were both laughing, looking incredibly happy as if nothing could ever tear them apart.  
"He looks like you." I said as I softly ran my finger over the man's face.  
"I guess he should, he's my dad."  
"Oh." I looked at one of the other pictures and laughed.  
"What is it?"  
"You and Sam! You were so little, well Sam was. You guys looked so… happy." I looked at the picture and smiled. They were sitting on the Impala, smiling. It was clear that there were fireworks because I could see them in the windshield, popping off the ground in swirling colors of blue, red, and green. They had obviously just figured out how to work the Polaroid because the image was shaky, but all I paid attention to was the huge smiles plastered across their faces. Dean quickly snatched the pictures and stuck them into his pocket. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and dug in the back until I found the hidden pictures. I handed him the small stack and he looked through them. He sat on the desk and held them up.  
"Who's this?"  
"My mom and dad after they had me." I said looking at my parents smiling faces.  
"What about this one?" He held up another photo and I smiled.  
"My aunt and I after my first hunt." I looked at picture, my aunt had me on her lap and I was smiling, holding my hand gun and a bottle of root beer.  
"And this?" He held up the last photo and I felt my heart stop suddenly, my breath leave my chest.  
"That's my uh… brother." My voice shook as I looked at the photo. I was wearing the same leather jacket as I was now, but it was newer and much cleaner. I was wearing a green shirt and pair of light wash skinny jeans, with my hair about 6 inches shorter and much brighter. I was sitting in the front seat or my Camaro, turned to where my feet sat on the cooler beside the car. In my arms I was holding a small, wriggling mass of a blonde 3-year-old.  
"You guys look so much alike, and you look way older than 13."  
"I was an um… early bloomer I guess." He handed the pictures back to me and I stuck them into the deepest part of my wallet. "Let's finish the tour." I said as I forced a smile. He got up off the bed and led me down the hall, pointing out the other rooms, and then taking me back down to the main level.  
"This is sort of like an office for Bobby." He said as he pointed into the room with the desk and large window overlooking the salvage yard. Books covered floor space as it did in every other room, but this one actually had shelves covered in books.  
"That's the living room, which you've already seen." He pointed into the room with the large couch and the abundance of books. "And then the kitchen and library."  
"Library? Isn't every room a library?"  
"Ha. I guess so." He said as we walked back into the kitchen. I pulled myself up and onto the counter and took a sip of my abandoned beer.  
"Is there any possible way I could take a shower?"  
"Yeah, the bathroom is upstairs, down the hall, and to the right."  
"Thanks." I said as I walked out to my car and grabbed my backpack. I locked the door behind me and started the water. The tile felt cold on my feet as I got into the shower and rinsed my hair and face. The hot water felt good as it ran over my shoulders and my scar, then over my arms and fingers. I turned off the water and wrapped one of the towels I found on the shelf around me. I took out my hair brush and brushed my hair back, then twisting it into a braid, trailing from my head, down my neck, and touching the middle of my shoulder blades. I dried off my body and pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt, making sure the shirt covered the scar on my back. I washed my face off and applied a small amount of make up to my face and slipped on a pair of socks. I stuffed the dirty clothes into my backpack and left the bathroom, turning the light off and shutting the door as I went. I tossed my backpack down on the couch and walked into the kitchen, looking at Sam and Dean as I sat on the counter.  
"Do you have something against chairs?" Bobby asked me as he walked into the kitchen and stared at me.  
"Yeah, they're against my religion." Sam chuckled as I swung my legs back and forth and watched all of them.  
"We don't have a case right now but I'm sure we will in a couple of days, so you know the drill."  
"Drill? There's a drill? Hey! Someone please fill me in!" I yelled as they all three walked out of the kitchen and toward a different room.  
"The drill is, relax." I heard Dean say from the stairs.  
"Oh…"  
"Star Wars is on in my room if you'd like to join me." He stopped and looked at me as I followed him up the stairs.  
"Seriously? Star Wars? Count me in!"  
"Ugh, you guys and your movies." Sam said as he stalked by the bottom of the stairs. I followed Dean into his room and sat down on the floor as he started the movie. He sat on the couch and propped a pillow behind him. The beginning credits began to roll and we sat watching the movie, neither of us speaking for a very long time.  
"You can sit up here." I sat down on the corner of the couch then leaned back, trying not to sit too close to Dean. We had almost finished the movie before he spoke, it had almost scared me because I had become so used to the silence.  
"I never thanked you for saving my ass last week."  
"It's okay." I looked at him and nodded. "Serio-" Before I could finish he leaned over and kissed me hard, then softer as I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him back.  
"I'm guessing that's how you say thank you?" I said as I pulled away and smiled.  
"I guess so." I twisted my watch around my wrist and stood up.  
"It's 2 o'clock, I guess I'll go find something to eat."  
"All Bobby's got is canned things and bacon, so if you want something besides beans you're going to have to go somewhere."  
"Sounds perfectly fine to me, I'm guessing a bacon cheeseburger for you?"  
"And you guessed correctly." I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab my keys, only to find a bag of burgers already on the table. I grabbed two burgers from the bag, and also grabbed two beers from the fridge. The bottles were cold between my fingers and the burgers were warm in my hand as I tramped back up the stairs and into Dean's room.  
"That was quick."  
"It was already on the table, like magic." I tossed one of the burgers to him and opened both of the beers, handing him one and taking a swig of the other.  
"I started the second one while you were downstairs."  
"Okay, that's fine with me." I unwrapped the burger and bit into it, grease trailing down my chin and onto my lap. "Dammit." I mumbled as I wiped my mouth off on my sleeve. We sat there for another 3 hours watching the movie, every now and then making a comment on the acting or the actor, and sometimes seeing Sam walk by then go back downstairs. The credits had just started when Bobby yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I found something!"  
"And here we go." Dean got off his couch and stopped downstairs, myself trailing behind him. Sam and bobby were already in the main room, Bobby sitting at the desk using Sam's laptop and Sam sitting in the window sill.  
"What do we got?" Dean asked as he stood by the bookshelf and I leaned against the doorway.  
"Two houses, both showing signs of angry spirits possessing people. The connection seems to be a telephone line running between both houses, and they're both doing the same thing."  
"What's that?" I asked as I popped my fingers and neck.  
" They both seem to be possessing people to buy the house and then kill themselves in it, but all of the vics are about the same. They're all blonde women around the age of 30 who worked in offices or other professional buildings, so nice looking and hard working women. So mostly middle-aged, hard-working, and from these pictures… they all seem to be blonde."  
"So how's it possessing people from _both_ houses, at the same time?"  
"Apparently it picks two women who are almost exactly the same, they buy the houses and then kill themselves. Then in the next couple of days, the exact same thing happens again. And it's managed to convince the police and real estate not to close the houses, but they have them on lock down unless you're a blonde 30-year-old woman." Dean whistled and shook his head.  
"Damn… so where's this thing at?"  
"Wisconsin. But the thing is, if the police have it on lock-down it's going to be hard to get in and check them out."  
"Damn, you guys _really are stupid_." I said from the doorway.  
"Excuse me?" Dean looked at me and crossed his arms.  
"I'm a woman, a blonde woman who's almost 30, and I can play a office. I think I might be able to help." I said as I grinned at looked at their expressions.  
"What happens if you get possessed?"  
"That's why I have an idea."  
"And what is that?" Sam asked, clearly interested.  
"I go to the house, I won't go inside but I'll be there then make a frantic call to one of you, who could be at the police station, posing as an officer. The other two of you could be at the other house so when we go in and try to kill that mother and it runs to its other spot, you're already there. Once we find out who it is, we salt it and burn it plus the telephone."  
"Sounds like a shot, but how are you going to play it off?"  
"I'll figure something out."  
"Alright, looks like we've got a plan."  
"Yeah, but let's make sure we've got all the information like who lived there and why they'd be doing this." Bobby said as Sam took over the computer and began to type quickly.  
"I'm gonna go pack a bag." I said as I walked out of the door and into the chilly September air. I put three tubes of rock salt into my bag, plus the iron knife and took a handful of bullets out of the box. I hind unloaded my handguns, and reloaded them with the other bullets. I hadn't heard Dean sneak up behind me, I slammed my head on the door.  
"Ouch!" I yelped as I rubbed my head and glared at him.  
"Whoa, nice place for your hunting stuff." I said as he opened the door and sat in the front seat. He pointed to the trap-back seat and admired the array of weapons.  
"Bullets in your handgun? I don't know if that'll stop a ghost, or even a possessive spirit."  
"I make my own, I know they'll work."  
"Really? How do you know that?"  
"Because the casing is made of pure iron, and they're filled with salt." I lifted the heavy army box and showed him the mound of bullets, separated half into handgun bullets and the other half shotgun shells.  
"Really? And the one's you shot the demon with?"  
"Oh, those." I reached under the seat and unlatched the other trap door, revealing another 5 metal army boxes. I took out one of the heavy boxes out and opened it, pulling a bullet out of the Styrofoam.  
"How come you don't have as many of those, and they're put in Styrofoam and insulation?"  
"Because, it takes me about a week to make 10, so I don't make very many. The insulation is because I can't afford for them to freeze."  
"Why?" He turned the bullet in his fingers and looked curiously at it.  
"You know those Tylenol pills that are filled with liquid and when they get to your stomach they break? Well, inside of that tiny baby is a small pill. That capsule isn't any medicine, its holy water, and surrounding that pill is salt. And on the tip of the bullet is a devil's trap. So when the bullet hits, the pill explodes which releases the water and salt."  
"Did you come up with this?"  
"Yeah, that's why it takes me so long because I have to hand-make the pills."  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah its hard work, but it's worth not getting killed." I finished loading the first gun and I stuck it back on my hip. I loaded the other two handguns and put them back where they belonged. I shoved the two boxes back under the seat and locked both trap-doors. I shut the bottom door and walked around to the trunk, opening it and grabbing one of the spare leather backpacks and the sacks from the store. I took my original backpack and emptied the contents onto the seat, making sure my underwear was hidden from Dean. I tore open the first package of v-neck shirts and folded the shirts and stuffed them into the backpack, then doing the same with the socks. I folded up two pairs of black jeans and put them in the bag along with the other clothes. I added one of the tubes of salt to the bag then zipped it up. I shoved the clothes into the old backpack along with the other new clothes and tossed the bag into the trunk. I removed my jacket and shivered against the chill. I reached into one of the sections of the backseat and grabbed a working EMF reader, sticking it into the pocket of my jacket along with a small tube of salt. I pulled the jacket back on and locked the seat back into place.  
"Bobby says we're going to take two cars, so I figured we'd take yours and mine, which means you can either take Sammy or Bobby."  
"Does it matter?"  
"No, but Sam will bitch about stuff, and Bobby will boss you around."  
"I'll take princess over king." I said as I sat in the passenger seat and opened the glove box. I pulled out two of the CD holders and flipped through them.  
"Yeah, Sammy's definitely going to be bitchin' if you take him."  
"Why?" I didn't take my eyes off the CD's while he talked, but I listened to every word.  
"Two reasons and the first one is your music."  
"What's wrong with my music?" I finally diverted my eyes and almost glared at him.  
"Absolutely nothing, it's great music from what I'm seeing, but Sammy hates classic rock, or any good music for that matter."  
"Seriously? That really sucks, but he'll have to get over it. What's the second thing?"  
"Well it's the way you drive."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I've noticed you have a taste for the fast life, and Sam likes to take it easy."  
"Again, he'll have to get over it." I said as I set one of the cases on the dash, and looked through the other one.  
"Exactly." He said as he got out of the car and walked back into the house. I sat there just staring blankly at the silver CDs, thinking to myself. Dean didn't seem like the kind of person who invited someone to watch movies with him, or even just come and have a quick conversation in their car. I shook myself free from my thoughts and went back into the house.  
"I figured out who she is." Sam said from the table as I sat down in my usual counter spot.  
"Then who is she?"  
"Her name was Elaina Johnston, she was 29 years old and lived in one house, and worked in the other. Nobody ever recognized her hard work as a maid, and she began to get angry. In 1945 she hung herself in the kitchen of her own house, but only after she had finished working in the other house."  
"So a hard working woman kills herself, and is now getting her revenge on every other working woman who lives where she did, or where she worked. What about the people she worked for?" I asked as I swung my feet back and forth.  
"They mysteriously died a month after she did. The neighbors found the family hanging in the kitchen, except for the two children, a boy and a girl who were about four years apart and were living with their aunt."  
"Hmm… doesn't sound suspicious at all." I said sarcastically as I watched Sam read on his laptop. "But the thing is, was she forced to work as a maid or was that her job?"  
"No, that was her job. She wasn't just a maid, she also seemed to be the nanny of the two children."  
"So she spares the kids because they knew how hard she worked, but the parents didn't."  
"Seems exactly right." He nodded and kept reading. "But in 1958, the girl reported the brother was talking about how much he ended up hating the nanny and how worthless he thought she was. The next week he disappeared and the police found him hanging where his parents were hung. The sister couldn't explain it because he was only four when the nanny and parents died, and they had moved out of the house almost immediately after, she didn't even know he remembered the nanny."  
"Is the sister still alive?"  
"No, she died last year of a heart-attack."  
"Well there's a witness we don't have." I popped a toothpick into my mouth and kept swinging my legs until one of the counters popped open and I hit it, hard. "Ouch, son of a-"  
"Hey!" Bobby said as he walked into the kitchen holding a duffel bag and a shotgun.  
"What?" I said as I rubbed my calf  
"Be nice to my house." I smiled and shook my head as he tossed the bag onto the table. "Did Sam fill you in on the girl?"  
"Yeah, so I guess I've got to dress and act successful when I go into the house."  
"I know you can dress it, but can you act it?" Dean asked as he came in, also holding a shotgun.  
"I've been acting like I like you, I think I can act successful." I kept smiling as he loaded his shotgun and glared at me.  
"We can head out in an hour or so, it'll take us about 5 hours unless you drive like Dean, then it'll only take us about 3 and a half." Bobby directed the statement toward me as he loaded the gun.  
"3 and a half hours it is." I said as I started to swing my legs again.  
"You are _not_ going to drive like that."  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
"Centuria, Wisconsin."  
"Alright, well I'm ready to go whenever and Sam, apparently you're riding with me. And this time, I'm leading because I'm tired of following and constantly reading the Impala's license plates."  
"Fine."  
"I'll be in my car." I walked back outside and sat down into the soft leather seat. I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting myself drift in and out of my daydreams. Sam opened the passenger door and sat down beside me, his head almost touching the ceiling.  
"Are you ready?" I asked him as I started the car and let the engine rumble. I took his duffel from his hands and set it in the back seat, then doing the same with his shotgun.  
"Yeah I guess so." He directed me out of the maze of cars and onto the highway entrance. I waited until I saw Dean's car behind me before I nodded at Sam.  
"You might want to uh, buckle up."  
"Please don't drive too fast, I hate it when my brother does that."  
"I can't make that promise." I said as he buckled his seat belt. I peeled out onto the highway, I watched Dean do the same and I sped up. I was going over 60 miles an hour, and I sped up to 70, then 85, watching Dean speed up also. I was going at a steady 80 miles an hour by the first 5 minutes I had left the driveway. I pulled out one of the CD cases and popped in a random CD. Credence Clearwater Revival began to play through the stereo and I nodded along to the music. I tapped my thumbs on the steering wheel and hummed _Bad Moon Rising _as Sam held my atlas in his lap and directed me through the twists and turns of the road.  
"Up here, take a left and then we're about 15 miles from Centuria."  
"Thanks." I changed the CD to Aerosmith and hummed along to another song.  
"So, what exactly are you planning to do when we get there?"  
"I'm going to act successful and dress the part, wait at the house for one of you, then investigate."  
"That's it?"  
"Did you expect an extravagant heroic plan? Because I'll have to pull that one out of my ass, and that might take me a while."  
"No, I just didn't think it was going to be that simple."  
"Me neither, but it might work."  
"I hope it does, or else you're probably going to get possessed."  
"Yeah… I hope not." We drove for about another 30 minutes until we reached the town, and I drove until I found a small motel. I pulled into the lot and got out of the car.  
"So are we all going to stay in the same room and have a slumber party? Or is the fun going to be ruined, and we have to share two rooms?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I love the slumber party idea but let's go with the two rooms." Dean said as he leaned back onto the hood of his car.  
"I'll stay with Sam, so I guess that leaves you two together." Bobby said pointing at the two of us. "Dean, you should be the one to go to the station then to the house, Sam and I will take the other one."  
"I have to stay with Dean? Fine." I said as I pulled the extra bag from the backseat and onto my shoulders. I followed Bobby to the main building of the motel and paid for my room with half of the money Dean had handed me. When I unlocked the door, the smell of the moldy comforter and the over-powering cleaning agent overwhelmed me.  
"Smells like home." Dean said sarcastically as he tossed his bag onto one of the beds and pulled a rumpled suit out of it.  
"Maybe you'll remember how to iron it." I said as I pulled out a black skirt, and the same black blazer as last time.  
"Maybe, but then again maybe you'll do it for me."  
"Yeah sure." I said as I plugged in the iron and laid his suit across the desk. It took me less than five minutes to iron it to a crisp, sleek finish. I did the same with my suit then walked to the bathroom.  
"Don't take as long as you did last time." He said as he unbuttoned a white shirt, then buttoned it back onto himself.  
"Cram it up your ass." I said as I shut the door behind me. I already had a white v-neck on, so only needed to put on the blazer and yank on the too-tight skirt and hose. I groaned as I looked at y reflection, I hated the skirt because it was itchy and uncomfortable. I opened the door and looked around Dean must've been in the other room because he was nowhere to be seen. I hobbled out onto the rocky pavement and opened my trunk, grabbing a pair of high heel pumps. They were extremely uncomfortable, but I needed to play this off. I got back into the room and put on the heels, wobbling at first, and then straightening myself. I pulled the black pea coat out of my backpack and exchanged my EMF and salt from my jacket to the coat. Dean walked in as I pulled on the coat and sat down on the bed. I rolled my ankles and unbraided my hair into a tight bun, making little pieces of hair fall into my eyes. Dean looked good in a suit, but I liked him better in his frayed jeans and leather jacket. His hair was slightly gelled and he had shaved. How long had I been in the bathroom?  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he pulled on the sleeves of his suit.  
"Yeah absolutely." I said as I stood from the bed and pulled at the edges of my skirt.  
"Bobby's going to take my car so do you mind if I take yours?"  
"I guess you kind of have to." I tossed him the keys and followed him out to the car. He got in on the driver's side and started the car.  
"Yo, where's your tunes?" He said as he looked around on the dash. I removed the Aerosmith CD and replaced it with one of my Zeppelin ones. "Okay, _this_ is good music." He said as he rolled the window down and waved at Bobby.  
"See you later." He said as he back out of the lot and towards the first house. He dropped me off in front of the house and I waited, semi-hidden from the road. Scanning the house, I agreed it couldn't be a tough job, my phone bleeped as I looked around.  
_I'm here its busy so play it good. _I knew it was Dean directing me to call, so I played up a good sob and dialed the number.  
"Officer Pontiac."  
"S-sir please! Please, please help me!"  
"Now, just calm down ma'am and tell me the problem."  
"I-I, I mean my boyfriend got mad at me and dropped me off at some random house. Then-" I fake-choked on tears and kept playing it out, trying to sound scared. "He hasn't some back and I can hear this-this noise from the house.  
"Alright ma'am I need you to take a deep breath and calm down. Very good, now give me the address." I was surprised at his acting abilities, he actually sounded concerned. Before he arrived, I got a call from Sam.  
"Do you know what and EMF is?"  
"Ooh, Pop Quiz!" I said as I pulled the EMF out of my pocket. I could just feel his glare through the phone.  
"Whoa." I turned the device towards the house. "I'm not even inside, and it's going crazy."  
"It's doing the same thing here, tell Dean to hurry." As Sam spoke, my car pulled into the yard.  
"How ya doing babe?" I asked, patting the hood of the car.  
"I'm doing peachy, and how are you?"  
"Not you, my girl here." I glared at him and pointed to the car. Showing him my EMF, he began to snoop around the yard.  
"Did you bring my backpack?"  
"Nope. You little lady, have to dress like that all night."  
"Screw you." I said as I opened the truck as tossed a pair of jeans and a shirt into the backseat, grabbing my handgun as I went. I was aware of Dean's eyes on my ass as I grabbed the spare pair of combat boots from under the seat.  
"Perve!" I yelled as I closed the door and wobbled up the steps. The house, as most were, was very eerie. Al l of the floorboards creaked as Dean and I walked on the old boards. A large crack and I fell to the ground, a scream escaping my mouth as I landed on the ground.  
"Mother F-" I stopped myself as I grabbed at my ankle, which was visible between the straps of my heels. I had stepped in a crack on the floor, which caused me to break my ankle.  
"Dammit." Dean said as he tried to look at my ankle. "Better call Bobby to come pick you up." He held me upright and pulled out his phone.  
"No, I can stay here for a while." I yelped in pain as I tried to move my leg.  
"We need to call Bobby." His eyes were stern, but his voice but gentle, probably more gentle than he had ever spoken around me.  
"NO, I'll be fine." We both looked at my ankle where blood had begun to pulsate around the bone. Beside the ankle pulsing, my eyes began to water with tears.  
"We should get you to a hospital soon."  
"Really, you don't say?" I winced as I rotated my thigh, then sneakily wiping the tear from my cheek. Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me up to my feet. He managed to get me into one of the dusty chairs close by, myself wincing along the way.  
"Listen, you can go, I'll be okay here for a couple of minutes." I turned on my EMF and pointed it around the room. "That's weird, there's nothing."  
"Same with mine too." Dean said as he leaned out of the room and pointed it around the hall. Dean's phone began to ring, but he ignored it. My phone began to blare loudly and I tossed it to Dean.  
"Bobby? Yeah? Great, okay. Yeah we'll be back later. Um… about three days." He said as he eyed my foot. The pain was immense as I felt a blood vessel break above the bone. A whimper escaped my mouth and I gripped the chair, trying not to look at it.  
"NO! We aren't doing that! God Bobby, you dirty pervert." Dean hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket. He walked over to me, wrapping his one of his arms under both of mine and the other under my knees. He heaved as he picked me up off the chair, through the door, and down the steps. He sat me in the front seat and began to walk around the car.  
"Go stand over there." I directed as I leaned into the backseat, moaning in pain as I did so, and slightly crying.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I am _not_ going to the hospital like this.  
"No! You are _such _a woman! We are going-"  
"Dean, do not make me use my mother voice, now go stand over there and I swear to God if you look, I will kill you." I grabbed the soft gray v-neck and yanked off the blazer and white v-neck, replacing it with the gray one. Even moving my arms made my ankle hurt, and I didn't stop the tears now. They came flowing down my cheeks like water. I tore off the heels, yelling in pain as the straps hit my ankle. I managed to get the skirt off my hips and over my ankle with as little crying as possible. The jeans had zippered ends, so I was grateful for all the room I could get. I pulled the jeans all the way up on my left leg, then breathing heavily I started on the right leg. I had gotten the ankle all the way up to the thigh of my jeans and then I was stuck. There was no easy way to get the jeans up and over my ankle, so I pulled them up quickly like a band-aid. I screamed and fell back across the seat. I heard Dean run over from the other car and gag. I felt my whole ankle soak with thick, warm liquid and I cried out in pain. Dean threw himself into the driver's seat and drove quickly to the hospital. My phone began to ring from Dean's pocket and he handed it to me. I rolled over in the backseat and took the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, we killed her, where are you?"  
"Mother Fuc-" My ankle hurt, throbbed with pain as I looked at it, blood spurting through my jeans. "Dean and I are going out, we'll be back in a couple of days." I heard Sam snicker through the phone. "WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX!" I slammed my phone shut and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, Dean was carrying me into the hospital and they were jamming an IV into my arm.

The radio blared beside my head, or more likely my shoulders because of how high I was propped up on the pillows.  
"Sir, you need to turn that off, she's sleeping."  
"Fine." I heard Dean's husky voice snap and the radio turn off.  
"Turn that back on, I liked that song." I said, my voice hoarse.  
"Morning sunshine, you've been asleep for about 33 hours. How are you feeling?" He was slumped in a chair, sarcasm hinting in his voice.  
"I'm fucking hungry, and my ankle hurts." I said as I looked at the plaster cast on my foot, and two stale hamburgers were tossed into my lap.  
"Second hunt and you've already landed yourself in the hospital. What are you, some kind of voodoo bad luck charm?"  
"Yeah, a bad luck charm who's saved you ass, and your brother's ass twice but anyway, when can we leave?"  
"_You_ can't leave, they won't let you."  
"I didn't ask if they'd let me, I want to know if you're ready to go." The same squat nurse came in and shushed him then realized I was awake. She bustled over, trying to fix the tubes but I swatted lightly at her fingers. She started again on my left shoulder, but this time I really slapped her hand.  
"No!" I screeched at her, making her glare and trot off with her head held high.  
"Dean, what part of the hospital are we in?"  
"Just the first floor, regular room." I rambled though my brain and then found the idea.  
"Okay, go down the hall and on the… right side there's a small storage room. Inside there will be a couple of large boxes, full of needles. Those needles are full of morphine, I need about 10. Then grab me a small pair of crutches and bring me my backpack, and get me some damn jello will ya?!" I yelled after him as he walked coolly out into the hall. I looked out the door to make sure no one saw and I lifted my arm, making the medical sheet race to me. I read through the report and folded it up neatly. I looked at my leg, which was wrapped in at least 4 ace bandages, a plaster cast, and then to ice the cake, a boot was around my ankle and calf. I pulled the IV out of my arm and tossed it on the floor. Dean casually walked by and tossed the bag onto the bed and set the crutches by the door. I held up my hand and the crutches zoomed into them, I stood up and balanced myself on them and hobbled over to the bathroom, grabbing some scissors as I went. Pulling a pair of light wash skinny jeans out of my backpack, I cut the right leg from calf down completely off and pulled the left leg on. With a lot of pain, I yanked the right leg over the boot and situated the jeans. I removed the white shirt and replaced it with a worn black v-neck. Pulling a brush through my hair, I tried to stand. I ended up falling and hitting my head on the towel rack, making a small bruise appear on my forehead. Sliding into my jacket and feeling the familiar rub of soft, cottony leather, I smiled. The only thing missing was my boots, and I found them in the bottom of my backpack. I sat down on the toilet and pulled on the left boot, then lacing it up tightly. I stood up, tossed my backpack onto my shoulders and grabbed the crutches, and despite the pain I clambered out of the room. I moved as quickly as I could down the hall, trying to look inconspicuous as I rushed out of the entrance doors. Dean stood beside my car and opened the backdoor as I scrambled up beside him. He took my waist and helped me into the front seat and set my crutches in the backseat.  
"What's up wobbles?" He asked as he got into the car and drove out of the busy lot, a gigantic smirk across his face. I elbowed him in the ribs and rubbed my leg. "Ow, here." He said as he handed me a cup of jello which I ate in one bite. Oh sweet Jesus it was lime.  
"How did you manage to get out of there so quickly?"  
"I have experience in running away, and I know how hospitals work." I stuck my favorite Bon Jovi CD in and leaned back into the leather seat.  
"Can you stop us here? I want to drive."  
"Not with your ankle in _that_ wrecking ball."  
"Fine." I crossed my arms and sat farther back into the seat. I was pissed that I didn't get to drive my own car. I drifted slowly into a half-asleep state of mind.

When we drove through the maze of cars, Dean turned to me and talked so quiet, it was almost a whisper.  
"I'm warning you now…" He got out of the car and grabbed my crutches, then helped me out of the car. I felt a shock of electricity as he touched my arm and helped me stand. I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to mine, it was a slow kiss but my heart was beating faster than it ever had.  
"That's how I say thank you." I whispered as I tossed my backpack onto my shoulders and balanced myself on the crutches. It was hard to walk on the gravel with only one foot, but I managed. Dean walked in front of me, holding the door and said;  
"Slow poke." As I walked through the door and used my uninjured foot to kick him. I had barely made it to the kitchen before Bobby stormed in and yelled.  
"What the-" He stopped short as he look at my leg. "What in tarnation is that? Dean! Is that why you were gone?" He slammed his hands down on the table and I almost fell off my crutches. "What the hell?" I explained to Bobby what happened and how we didn't have sex, the hospital, and then me dragging our butts out of there.  
"Dude, look at it." Dean had obviously taken a picture when I passed out and Sam was gagging at the picture.  
"Why didn't you call?" Bobby was more concerned than angry now. Dean shook his head and grabbed the package of beer out of the fridge.  
"How long do you have to have that thing on?" Sam pointed to the bulky cast which I was balancing in mid-air, and Sam was probably the only one who could guess that I was using my physic abilities to do it.  
"I have to re-do the stitches in 2 weeks, then after another week I can remove the plaster and just wear the boot and ace bandages for a month. I'll be off heavy hunting for about 2 months."  
"You are _NOT_ doing any medical work on yourself. Nor are you going to be doing _any type_ of hunting for at least 2 months." Bobby said with his arms crossed.  
"I have a fucking medical degree I went to college, so I _can_ do medical work on myself. And hell no I'm not staying home from hunting, I can hunt."  
"No." All three of them said simultaneously.  
"You can't even stand up using the crutches without getting tipsy." Dean pointed out.  
"What am I supposed to do then? Sit here and do nothing? I don't need special treatment." I hobbled into the living room, trying to find a spot to sit. My crutch caught on an unseen stack of books and I fell face-first into the recliner, my ankle hitting another stack of books as I went.  
"_DEAN!_ I need those syringes, now." I yelped as I pulled myself onto the chair. He pulled one of the syringes from his pocket and handed me his beer.  
"You know me so well." I said as I chugged half of the beer then handed it back to him. I injected myself around the top of the itchy cast and then once in the crook of my right arm. "Night boys." I said as I curled into as much of a ball as I could and drifted into solid sleep.

For next month I sat around feeling useless, especially if they went on a hunt.  
"Call me when you get there, shit I sound like a wife." I rested on my crutch, using my free hand to wave as the Impala and the rusty Chevelle dove off toward the late afternoon sunset. My phone bleeped as I hobbled back into the house and sat into one of the hard-backed kitchen chairs.  
_I didn't know you had a tattoo. –Dean _  
_Which one?  
There's more than one? -Dean  
Yes dip shit, which one did you see?  
The one on your neck. –Dean_ I rubbed the spot on my neck and replied.  
_Oh that one.  
Where are the others at? –Dean  
Hidden.  
Seriously where at? –Dean  
My hip, my neck, and one on my ankle. Please tell me again why I'm telling you all this?  
Because I asked. –Dean  
Have fun hunting you lucky bastard.  
I will. –Dean _  
I shut the phone and shakily stood up, balancing myself onto the crutches and rocked my way into the office room. I picked up one of the cloth bags from the sink and I tossed it over my shoulder. As I walked through each room, I put a couple of books into the bag as I went. The bag was getting heavier and heavier on my shoulder as I filled the bag up the top seam. I slowly straddled my way back into the living room and I tossed the bag down on the couch, making small clouds of dust pop up where the heavy bag had landed. I hobbled back into the kitchen and grabbed the small Styrofoam ice box, going back to the couch and setting it down. I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a case of beer, making me tip to the side as I walked on my crutches. I repeated the process of going from the kitchen to the living room as I carried a small bag of ice and a bag of potato chips. I half-sat and half-fell onto the old cushions and unloaded the bag of books. I pulled the Styrofoam ice box towards me and dumped the bag of ice into it, setting all but one beer into it. I popped the top off the bottle and picked up the first book. I sat on the couch for about four hours, reading and drinking beer. The bag of chips was completely demolished and I had finished 3 other books. I grabbed my crutches and stood from the couch, wobbling my way into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out the lonesome burger, eating it cold while I balanced on the crutch. I sat back down on the couch and continued to read book after book. When I put the fifth book down it was 10 o'clock, the beer was halfway gone, and I was getting woozy. I stood up with my crutches and hobbled over to the staircase. I climbed the staircase very, very slowly until I reached Dean's room.  
_Where are your movies? I'm bored.  
SECOND box under the TV, and NO SNOOPING. –Dean  
_I laughed as I went into the room and picked up the second box, the first was probably porn but I didn't want to find out. I looked around the room and smiled, he had piles of clothes everywhere and there were a couple of burger wrappers, but it was home to him. I went back down stairs, almost falling when I tripped on the last step. I put one of the movies into the TV, pulling one of the linen up and over me as I watched the previews. I was asleep in minutes, my ankle aching but I ignored the pain.

By Wednesday I had drank the entire case of beer, read over 12 books, and had managed to walk without my crutches. Without my crutches, I mostly just leaned onto the walls and limped around the house trying not to knock any books over. I stumbled into the kitchen and looked around on the fridge, finding the slip of paper Bobby had left me. Dialing the number into my cell, I waited while it rang once then someone answered.  
"Officer Mills."  
"Hi, um Bobby told me to call this number if I needed anything."  
"You must be Paisley, this is Jody Mills. What is it that you need?"  
"Well, if you're not busy I need to go to a grocery store or somewhere like that."  
"Okay, I'll pick you up around 3 o'clock, are you at Bobby's now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, I'll be there at 3."  
"Thank you." I hung up my phone and leant up against the fridge, trying to wake myself up by shaking my head and rubbing my eyes. I slumped into the living room and looked around for my backpack. I couldn't find it anywhere until I realized I had left it in the upstairs bathroom when I had taken a shower last week. I lifted my hand and I raced down the stairs and onto my lap. I hated doing that because it made me feel lazy, but I was injured and I needed to change clothes and maybe even take a shower. I unzipped the bag and looked through my clothes, noticing everything was dirty except one pair of underwear. I tossed the bag on my shoulder and grabbed my crutches, walking through the house and towards the washing machine. I set the bag down on the lid and walked back out to the front door. I didn't have my jacket with me, so I'd have to brave the semi-cold October air without it. The boys had taken my keys because they knew I'd try to drive, but I knew how to pick the lock and hot wire it if I needed to. I pulled the lock-pick kit out of my pocket and picked the lock on the trunk. I grabbed the other backpack while I balanced the crutches on the gravel beneath me. I tore open the second packages of v-necks I'd bought a while back, and I stuffed them into the backpack along with the other clean clothes strewn about the trunk. I tossed the bag over my shoulders, slammed the trunk shut, and hobbled back inside where it was considerably warmer. I dumped the dirty clothes into the washer along with some other jeans and started the load. I took the one empty backpack, and the full one into the living room tossing them both on the couch. I lowered myself onto the couch and shook my leg, trying to get the sleepy feeling out of it. I took out a clean baby-blue v-neck and a pair of already cut dark skinny jeans, along with some clean underwear and a sock. I rolled the pants and shirt into a ball and hobbled into the bathroom. The knobs on the shower were cold and kind of stuck as I began to turn them. I could barely stand straight as I took off my shirt and tossed it onto the ground. I sat down on the toilet and pulled off one leg, then removed the leg that had the boot, tugging on the thigh and yanked it over the boot. My ankle hurt as I stepped one leg into the shower and set the boot on the corner where the water wouldn't reach it. The warm water ran through my nasty hair and over my shoulders as I scrubbed every section of my body except my ankle and calf. I shampooed my hair, the bubbles running down my face. I finished in the shower and turned off the water, the chilled air coming from under the door. I wrapped a towel around me and pulled back the curtain, setting my ankle down before I got out of the shower. I slowly got dressed and stumbled out of the bathroom, going into the laundry room. I removed the wet clothes from the washer and transferred them into the dryer, adding a new load to the washer. I hobbled into the living room and grabbed my crutches, which made going from room to room much quicker. It was barely 2 so I had a while to piddle. I sat down on the couch with a bottle of water and one of Bobby's books. I had barely begun the chapter about Shapeshifters before I heard a car pull into the driveway. Hobbling to the door I opened it to find a pretty, about 40-year old woman standing in the door.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. Just let me grab my wallet and jacket." I did grab some money and my jacket, but I also grabbed my gun. I hobbled out to her truck and managed to get inside. There was agonizing silence as we drove into town and up to the grocery store.  
"I'll be back in an hour, be waiting out front."  
"Okay, no problem." It took me about 3 minutes just to get into the grocery store and get a cart. I felt as if I was an old lady, hobbling along the isles. By the end of the hour I had filled an entire basket with food. While I carried it up to the register, the weight of it pulled me to the side.  
"Good afternoon, how are you?"  
"Fine, thank you." She bagged up my items and an obviously moody teenager carried them out for me.  
"So… what kind of goodies did you get?" Jody asked me as I sat in the truck.  
"A couple of packages of hamburger meat, some vegetables, chicken broth, taco shells, flour and yeast, feminine stuff, and some medical supplies.  
"Sounds like someone's cooking dinner."  
"Ha ha yeah… Sam told me they we're coming home tonight so I decided to cook." She nodded her head and I rested on the ride home. Jody helped me carry in the groceries and then sat at the table while I unloaded the food.  
"I know what you and what Bobby does. That doesn't mean I approve, but I know how stressful always running can be. And I kind of know Dean. He doesn't trust a lot of people. First day I met him, I was held at gunpoint. But they see something in you. Something most people can't find even in family. Don't lose that, and definitely don't run away from it." She didn't excuse herself as she walked out and drove off, but I sat in silence as crickets chirped outside. I finished unloading the food and I began to cook as the sky darkened.  
"What the hell's that smell?" I heard Bobby's voice echo as I placed the cooked hamburger meat in a bowl.  
"It's food." I yelled from the kitchen. All three of them stumbled into the kitchen, bags in hand.  
"What are you doing standing up? We told you to _rest_!" Sam said as I sat down at the table.  
"So I've been cooking dinner, and I get bitched at? Perfect."  
"What's for dinner?" Dean asked as they all crowded around the table.  
"Tacos, so eat up." We all sat eating dinner and barely saying a word. Afterwards, they all went to bed, except Dean.  
"The tacos were good." Dean sat down at the table while I was putting away dishes.  
"Thanks."  
"So… I wanted to know if-"  
"I want to go back to hunting again. I've been out for a month, I can't handle it. I won't slow you down, I promise."  
"Alright." I hadn't heard Dean stand up, but I felt it. He kissed me again, same as before.  
"What was that for?"  
"For being tough."  
"I have a question. Does this make us a thing? Or are we just going to keep smooching every possible second?"  
"I like either way."  
"Well, I'd prefer if I knew when the kisses were coming."  
"Then come see the next one." I followed him up to his room, and for once I was carefree.

Firing three shots, the werewolf fell almost a little too close to my feet.  
"Dean! Sam! Bobby! I've got him!"  
"Great job, where's the necklace?" Sam asked as the three of them ran around the corner.  
"Right here, but-"I was interrupted by my phone ringing from my pocket. It had been three months since I started hunting again, and I was back on the spot. "Hel-"  
"Where's my car?"  
"Aunt Louise?"  
"Yeah, we had an agreement. You get the car for 10 years, now I expect that baby to be back in my garage tomorrow, or you're dead meat."  
"Yes ma'am." I hung up the phone and ignored their confused glances. "I have to leave; I'll be back in a couple of days." I walked away from the group without warning and drove back to Bobby's, grabbing my stuff and driving away. I drove for about an hour until I realized something weird happening. An Impala had been trailing me ever since I left Sioux Falls, and there was only one car that looked like that. Pulling off the highway, I slammed my door as I got out of the car.  
"I didn't think it'd take you this long to notice me."  
"You _asswipe_! Why are you following me?"  
"I was making sure you were okay!" Dean seemed as though I was a child, and he was the parent.  
"I'm 28 years old! I can handle myself!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"To my aunt's house! So now you know, you can turn your ass around and go home."  
"No." He shut his car door and sat patiently in his seat. I slammed my door again and drove for another 6 hours, only stopping at stop lights.

I pulled into her dusty, Oklahoma driveway with Dean behind me. I inhaled deeply, soaking up the dust and chilled air.  
"Welcome home." I muttered to myself.  
"She has a nice house…"  
"Thanks, but it's mine."  
"_You_ own this?" Dean said as he slightly gaped at the log cabin.  
"Why is it since the first day I met you, everything I do is a surprise?"  
"It's not that it's a surprise it's the fact that as a hunter we don't get paid. So how did you afford it?"  
"We've all got our secrets." I unloaded my bag and walked through the door, which made me shiver because of the cold draft. "I have to turn on the heat and water, then you can make yourself comfortable."  
"Why are you here anyway?"  
"I have to return the car, and I have to check up on the place. Make sure it's still safe, as a hunting resort."  
"Safe? Like… Demon proof?"  
"_Everything_ proof." I said as I spun in a drastic circle around the living room.  
"It can't truly be everything proof, there's no traps anywhere."  
"Look closer." I flipped off the lights and the invisible ink and black lights instantly lit up.  
"Whoa…"  
"Yeah, it's awesome." I flipped the light switch back on and set my bag down. "I'm guessing we'll be sharing a room?"  
"To _hell_ you're not sharing a room with that boy." My aunt stood in the doorway with her arms firmly crossed.  
"And who do you think you are, my mother?" I ran forward and hugged my aunt tight, making sure she knew how much I missed her.  
"No, but I am the one who raised your sarcastic ass. How've you been?"  
"I've been great. I broke my ankle on a hunt, but Dean helped me and we've been hunting together for about 4 months. His brother too." She eyed him carefully and then gave me a look.  
"Hello Dean. My name is Louise, and you can just set your stuff in the backroom. I need to have a conversation with my niece." She walked my over to the counter where I sat down on a barstool and she gave me a very serious look.  
"What?"  
"Does he know about everything?"  
"The scar? The telekinesis? The past? If that's what you mean than no."  
"Why doesn't he know?"  
"I chose not to tell him."  
"But listen-"  
"No, you listen. It's my hunting life, I haven't been killed, and I'm going to keep it that way. Night."  
"Goodnight." I walked away and back to my bedroom. My aunt had specifically told Dean to go to a separate room, but I thought otherwise.  
"Dean, she just left, come on." I lead him back to my old bedroom where we spent most of the night and morning.

"I haven't finished getting all my stuff out!"  
"Yes, I know that, but Joseph is bringing your vehicle in about 30 minutes." My aunt always had her arms crossed while she talked to me, which made me do to the same.  
"Who's Joseph?"  
"Her cousin, don't get jealous now."  
"I see where you get your attitude." Dean whispered in my ear, then getting an elbow to the ribs.  
"Look who's here!" My aunt exclaimed as my cousin pulled into the driveway. My cousin was driving up the road, his pickup towing a trailer. When he stepped out of the car I was surprised. My older, goofy looking cousin had now grown into a man.  
"Well, well, well. Look at the sight I'm seein'. Baby Temp's all grown up!" He wrapped me in a giant hug, his beard scratched my face as he laughed. "How's my girl?"  
"Just fine, I've be-" I stopped short at the sight of a woman, a pregnant woman stepping out of his truck.  
"You remember Terra Sue from high school?" I nodded feebly as I watched her waddle over. "Well she's my wife now, and we're having our own little one!" I managed to choke out a small 'congrats' before turning and going into the house.  
"What was that about?" Dean asked as I stood in the door, head in hands.  
"It was nothing. I have to go clean out my car." I pushed past him, ignoring my aunt as I began to unpack guns from the backseat.

After an hour of cleaning out my car, there were guns covering the front driveway.  
"That's all of it." I said pointing to the arsenal of weaponry.  
"Alright, let's get your car." Joseph lifted the tarp on the trailer and revealed my motorcycle. I hadn't seen it since I crashed it a couple of years ago.  
"Oh my God… My bike." It was a 1940 bsa m20, and it looked like new. "You fixed it."  
"Yeah, figured you needed your bike more than the salvage yard did." It ran my hand along the tire and felt its familiar feeling.  
"Thank you." When the motorcycle was finally on the ground, I loaded the two leather bags.  
"I had Joseph fit two holsters on the side, and then there are spots on the inside of the bags." My aunt said as she helped me click clips into guns, and then load them in the bags. One of the leather bags was large enough for my ammo to be placed in smaller containers, then the bags.  
"Where am I supposed to put these?" I asked as I held up my shotguns.  
"Underneath the bags."  
"Oh." I found the straps where I could attach the two shotguns. "And what about this?" I unfolded the sniper rifle and saw my aunt glare at me.  
"Why the hell do you have that? I told you _not_ to take that."  
"Yeah… I know. But when I'm hunting I like to know I'm a better shot than you." Seeing as she didn't find that funny, I gave up. "Fine, I'll leave it here. Alright, that seems like everything except salt, holy water, gasoline, and medical supplies."  
"Okay, the rest is for you to take care of." My aunt hugged my tightly.  
"Are you leaving?"  
"Yeah, I've got to go home."  
"I love you." I hugged her even tighter.  
"I know." She got into her new, yet not so new car, and drove off. Leaving Dean, Joseph and I in the dust.  
"Well, Terra and I have got to dash on back, see ya soon Temp."I didn't get a hug as he helped his wife into the car and left.  
"So a motorcycle huh?"  
"Yeah… are you ready to eat?" I asked Dean as I walked back into the house.  
"I'm always ready to eat." He said as he sat at the table. I set some cold hamburgers in the microwave and grabbed two beers. When the food was done I tossed a burger to Dean and ate the other myself.  
"Why did you go inside when your cousin introduced his wife?"  
"I got um… hot I guess."  
"It's sixty degrees outside, don't say you got hot."  
"I guess I just wanted to go inside!" I set my beer down and stared at him.  
"And I guess I understand what Sam's always saying. He's tired of me hiding things he can't know, and you're doing the same. This is bullshit. I know you're hiding things, and I want to know. I'm sick of just sitting here waiting to know the truth." I couldn't look at him, only the condensation on my beer bottle. "So are you going to say something, or just sit there like a lost puppy."  
"I can't have kids."  
"And so you got all Days of our Lives on me? I can't understand how that feels, but a lot of women have that problem."  
"It's not a problem, it's a curse." I put my head in my hands, which I had done too many times today.  
"No, it's not. It's ju-"  
"_It's a curse Dean_. It's literally a curse."  
"What?" He straightened up slightly and stared at me with a blank expression.  
"A lot of stuff happened and I was cursed."  
"What stuff are we talking about?"  
"Dean, I-"  
"_No_, you're telling me what happened." Dean's sharp stare bothered me a little, but I finally broke. I pulled the folded photo out of my wallet and handed it to him, avoiding his gaze. "What's with the picture of your brother and you?"  
"He's not my brother, he's my son. When I was 19, I met someone. A year later I got pregnant and I got married. My husband, Grant, knew what I did but stayed out of it. I was on a hunt when Harley was only about 4, and I thought I was done with the demons, but I wasn't. Harley and I were sitting on the couch, drinking orange soda and watching movies. They came to the house, killing Grant in front of my eyes. Harley was screaming, crying, and I could barely calm him. When I was little, my mother would read 'The Hobbit' to me, and so through all of Harley's screaming I quoted it into his ear. He stopped screaming and cried into my shirt as they ripped him from my arms. He was dead. I tried to fight them off, but they just kept coming." I was almost sobbing now, trying to keep myself together. "I uh… died. I found a way to crawl out of hell 3 years later, but it didn't matter, Harley and Grant were gone. When Lucifer, or Satan, found out someone else had gotten out one of his cronies cursed me to never be able to have children. It's always been a dream of mine to find the bastard who did this to me, and kill them."  
"Oh." His facial expressions showed he couldn't talk to me, and I acknowledged that.  
"I'm going to go to bed, we're leaving tomorrow." I didn't listen to his question as I walked to bed and surrounded myself in the covers. I felt Dean lay down beside me and wrap a hand around my hip.  
"I don't know if you're listening to me, but I have something to admit. I loved someone once. She had a son, and I loved them. I was normal for a year, enjoying the life they had. Then I told her to go, things had gotten dangerous. You're not the only one with secrets."

In the morning, Dean and I loaded up and left Kansas. We arrived in Sioux Falls by about dinner time, and I was happy to be in a place of comfort. Bobby and Sam didn't ask very many questions, but mostly because I crawled up on the couch and pretended to be asleep.  
"How'd it go?" Sam asked from the kitchen as Dean sat down.  
"It went fine."  
"Well we got another case, so if you want to go wake her up, we can leave." Bobby said as something clanked and clattered to the floor. "Damn."  
"No, she'd okay where she is. We'll go tomorrow." From there on no other conversations were made until I heard Sam and Dean talking from the end of the hallway. Carefully stepping over books and avoiding the creaky spots on the floor, I went to investigate. They were standing in the room Sam usually slept in, both of them talking. I looked through the small crack in the door, trying not to breathe too loudly.  
"So you're telling me, she's been to hell?"  
"That's what I said isn't it?"  
"But how did she get out?" Sam was rubbing his chin as though he was thinking hard.  
"I don't know Sam, why don't you ask her yourself."  
"Someone told me how." I pushed open the door and stared at Dean.  
"Someone? Like a person?"  
"In a sense I guess."  
"So what you're saying is, a person came and just flat out told you 'Hey, this is the way to escape from the worst place ever.'" Dean said as he crossed his arms.  
"It was a dream. I had finally gotten some sleep and someone told me they were going to help me. Give me the instructions to escape all they had to do was touch my back. I was told to… wait for someone, or find them. I didn't understand until they touched my back. It burned almost as much as actual fire, but a map was placed into my mind. I was then told to go, find them, and never speak of it again."  
"Sounds like a peachy event, but who told you?" Dean asked as I began to leave the room.  
"I… can't tell you." I returned to my couch seat, only to fall asleep.

"Get in here!"  
"I'm coming Bobby, don't get your panties in a twist." I said as I rushed into the kitchen and sat on the counter.  
"So get this, there's been a series of murders going on..."  
"A murder? In America? You don't say." I said as I got up and looked at Sam's laptop.  
"It looks as though they're all connected to a vampire."  
"Where's it at?" Dean asked as he looked over Sam's shoulder.  
"South Padre, Texas."  
"Finally some place warm!" I said as I dramatically leaned back against the door behind me.  
"Well it's the middle of fall, what did you expect? Sunny beaches and palm trees?" Dean asked me as I gave him the finger.  
"We should probably get going if we want to get to Texas before anything else happens." Sam picked up his laptop and clicked it shut.  
"Y'all go, I'm going to stay here and hold down the fort." Bobby said as he tossed Dean's duffel to him. I re-packed a bag and loaded my pistol. The weather was slightly chilled, but not enough as so I couldn't ride my motorcycle. It took us about an entire day of driving, 22 hours, with stops, by my account. Around midnight we pulled into a small motel off the interstate. There was no hesitation for us to go into the motel room and almost fall asleep. Dean and I had gotten a separate room, so there was little sleeping at first. We awoke in the morning to Sam banging loudly on the door.  
"What the hell Sammy?" Dean didn't have any pants on, only underwear, so Sam's reaction was priceless as I walked up behind Dean wearing Dean's shirt.  
"Ugh, come get me when you guys are dressed." I laughed as Dean shut the door, and looked at me in his shirt.  
"I'm liking this look."  
"Maybe if we get this hunt done today, you can see it again." I stalked off to the bathroom were I changed clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. Dean took longer in the bathroom because he took a shower, but besides that we were ready for information by 11 o'clock. When we stepped out of the motel room, we were surprised to step into puddles of rain water. We ran to Sam's room and bustled in before we got too soaked with rain.  
"Morning, there's coffee over there." Sam pointed to the counter without looking up from his computer. "So the victims have all been male, around age 30, disappearing from the same place."  
"How often, and where?" I asked as I tasted the warm coffee.  
"Once a night, every two weeks it seems, and from a bar."  
"Of course."  
"But the catch is, these men were all found about a block away with all of their blood drained."  
"Sounds vampy to me." Dean mumbled as he drank his coffee. "So what, we wait until nighttime and go kill this son of-a bitch?"  
"I guess so." Sam said as he leaned back against his bed.  
"Well I guess I'll go get us some munchies and then we wait." Dean left and came back about 30 minutes later with a rain-soaked fast food bag. We all sat in Sam's room eating and watching television until around 8:30. Dean rode in his car alone, and I hauled Sam along on my tiny motorcycle. I had no idea how he fit on there, but he did. While we were at the bar, it didn't take long before a woman approached Dean. I didn't know whether the fact that she was a vampire, or the fact that Dean was flirting back bothered me more.  
"Are you and Dean a serious thing now?" Sam asked as we watched Dean buy her a drink.  
"I wouldn't say serious. I guess you could say we're dating, or I guess you could call it not-so-casual sex." Before we knew it, the vamp was leading Dean out of the bar. Sam and I cautiously followed them around the block where she began to take off his jacket. Sam walked up behind her and struck her in the neck with a needle full of dead man's blood. She fell to the ground almost immediately where we began to question her.  
"Where's the rest of your group?"  
"It's just me! I'm alone!" She sputtered and coughed and Dean kicked her.  
"_Your kind_ never travels alone."  
"Hunters, hunters like you killed them all. _Your kind_ killed my family!"  
"She's not lying, she's telling the truth."I stammered as I looked her in the eye.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just do."  
"Well, she's still a vampire." I turned as Sam raised his machete which he left by the car, and picked up as we walked. I felt something warm spray across my ankles and I walked away, the brothers trailing behind me. When we got back to the hotel Dean and I went to our room and Sam went to his. Before Dean went to take a shower I stopped him.  
"You know what we haven't tried?"  
"What?"  
"It involves me and you, the shower, and… I think that's it." I laughed as he pushed me towards the bathroom.  
"Then why do we still have clothes on?" After we had gotten done in the shower, we were dressed and laying in bed watching some TV show.  
"This is dumb." I mumbled into his ear. "I'm going to bed."  
"Okay… one thing though, how did you know she wasn't lying?"  
"Can you promise not to freak out?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm physic and I have the ability of telekinesis." I felt his breathing quicken as he threw off the covers.  
"I'm going to sleep in Sam's room." Dean slammed the door behind him and I fell asleep in a cold bed.

"NO_! I mean it Sammy! NO! I AM _THIS_ FAR FROM GOING AWAY AND DOING IT MYSELF_!"  
"Why?! What good is he going to do? Give us some huge angelic speech? Dean, you can't do this especially in front of her." I woke up to the two brothers screaming at each other from outside the door. Sam lumbered inside and leant up against the doorframe.  
"What all did you hear?"  
"Nothing, I just woke up."  
"Okay…" He stood by the door just looking off into the distance. Dean stormed in behind Sam, throwing him a dirty look as he passed.  
"Did you guys want to um go get some-"  
"Yes, let's go." Dean hissed as I pulled on my jacket and brushed my hair.  
"I'll take my motorcycle, and Sam if you want you can ride with me." I told him as I walked out of the motel and made room for Sam  
"Thanks." He managed to grumble from under his breath, and now it was my turn to get dirty looks from Dean. I started the bike and stared at the door of the motel room as Dean pulled out of the lot beside me.  
"I could tell there was _a lot_ of tension between you and Dean, so I figured one of you should get away from the other." I yelled over the engine.  
"Thanks it was just a little argument though." I nodded my head and followed out of the lot behind Dean. We drove in silence until we reached a small diner just outside of town. Before I parked I pulled out my phone and texted Dean  
_I only asked him to ride because I could tell there had been a fight, just trying to help the both of you cool down. And I'm sorry if I surprised you about all that.  
Yeah okay. -Dean  
_I sighed and flipped the phone closed and got off the bike. I held the door for the brothers who picked a booth close to the back of the restaurant. Dean sat down beside Sam and angrily skipped though the menu.  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Sam said as he slowly raised himself from the table.  
"Do what you want Sammy, at least you're honest." Dean threw me a nasty look as Sam walked away. I ignored him all through breakfast and even when Sam tried to make conversation between us, I held my tongue. It took us a while to get back to Sioux Falls, but I wasted no time gathering my stuff. I was ready to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Sam and Bobby simultaneously yelled as I tossed clothes into a bag.  
"Away, I'm leaving, can't you see that?"  
"But you can't go!"  
"Yeah she can, I don't want to be around that freak for one more second." Dean yelled at me, or Sam, as he rounded the corner. I stopped packing and looked up. Dean's once glowing green eyes were filled with hatred.  
"This _freak_ doesn't want to stay here either."  
"Good. Cas! Get _your feathery ass down here! NOW_!" Dean yelled as I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. I stopped in front of the door long enough for my path to be blocked.  
"Oh my God, no. It can't be. Get out of my way!" I screamed as I pushed the angel aside. He touched my arm with the tips of his fingers and I felt my entire body shake with pain.  
"You know this bitch?"  
"I believe I should be acquainted with her, I did give her the instructions to escape hell."  
"You what? Hey! Get back here!" I didn't listen to Dean yelling, I was out the door. I tossed my backpack securely on my shoulders and started the motorcycle. I drove for about an hour before I had to pull over. The night was blacker than onyx, and I couldn't see a damn thing. I parked the bike and fell onto the handlebars. Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably as I hiccupped and cried. It had been a long time since I let myself love someone, but that proves what it got me, pain.

"_Dean! Dean!_ Dean, help me! I need you!" I was screaming. But it wasn't _me_ screaming. It was my voice, but not my body. The demon screamed Dean's name into a phone while I sat in a chair, half-dead. My head hung low, my chin touching my sternum. The unsteady breaths I took were normality now; they had been for a year. My entire body felt like a glass egg that had been broken and stuck back together the opposite way, actually, that's how my body _was_. Very few things had been left in the right spot, and what was in its original position was either broken or bruised.  
"So, are you ready to play along? Oh, I've been asking that question ever since I found you, and you never want to play along do you? Well how about you just give up!" The chair I was sitting in was kicked backwards, causing my head to hit the hard concrete.  
"No." I managed to croak. When I spoke, a stream of blood trickled up my throat and out of my mouth.  
"Good to know Dean-O will finally be here so we can make you talk." His eyes flickered from chocolate brown to black. "Although… from what the doc tells me, you won't have to. We can just extract it from you, like we did the memories of Deanie-Pie and your little baby boy." He picked up the chair and tapped on my forehead.  
"When will they be here?" The doctor's blood-stained lab coat swished behind him as he walked towards me.  
"Tomorrow. It seems we'll have time for the usual."  
"Yes sir." The doctor untied the ropes around my wrists and ankles, which alone made me whimper. There were gashes deeper than muscle where the ropes had lashed, rubbed, and scratched me. He tossed me onto a rusty table and tied my wrists and ankles down yet again, but this time with leather shackles. I was used to the schedule, torture. A choke collar was wrapped around my neck, where there were already engravings from it, and then wrapped around the wheels of the table. The doctor ripped open the stomach portion of my shirt where I had six rows of stitches. He picked up his favorite tool, my own hunting knife, and began to cut the stitches. This was the part where I blacked out usually, but today I kept my eyes, or eye, open. I sat there, subconsciously screaming in pain until I blacked out. I woke up as I always did, hanging from my wrists or tied to the table with a newfound bloodiness and scar. Something about this time was different. There was silence all around, even the dripping water beside me seemed entirely too loud.  
"Is it too quiet for ya sweetie?" He pushed my swinging body backwards which made me vomit blood and whatever they force fed me earlier. "It's because we're setting a trap for your sweetheart and his bigfoot of a brother." I coughed and sputtered which made me scream in even more agony. "You know what I've gotten tired of? Hearing you scream all the damn time. Maybe next we'll have your vocal cords ripped out, again, Remember that one? Ooh that was fun." He stalked out of the cold room and I hung there for what seemed hours until I heard footsteps running down the hall. The figures ran past me, then back tracked to the room.  
"Paisley? Oh my God. Let me pick her up Sam." Dean reached around me but someone grabbed his arm.  
"Don't touch her, she can't be moved." With my good eye, I mustered the energy to look at him. The kind soldier in a fire of evil.  
"Why you little-"  
"No!" I yelled, or whispered, which to me was yelling. Dean passed me off to Sam, who could barely hold me.  
"They've tortured her for ages, I'm amazed she's held on this long. I can get her out, but it'll be hard."  
"And why should I trust you?" Dean yelled as he pushed him against the wall.  
"I'm her son."  
"But he's dead!" I didn't understand why Dean was always yelling.  
"She'll will be too if you don't shut up!" I heard Dean shut his mouth and I was suddenly filled with energy, as if I was brand-new. "Let's go." I said, or more like Harley used me as his puppet. Inside my body there was blackness for a longtime, until I saw the ceiling of a car, then nothing again.

"Hey Charlie, its Dean. I need a favor." I could barely see him, but what I did see was blurred and disfigured. I didn't get t hear the end of the conversation, because I was out again.

"I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led…" A woman's voice. The voice drifted through my ears as I shifted. "Dean, she's moving." Her voice said as I felt her move beside me.  
"Paisley?" I suddenly felt Dean beside me. I began to talk but who I assumed was the nurse shushed me.  
"You can't talk honey, you'll start bleeding."  
"Why can't she talk?" The woman beside me asked.  
"She's stressed her throat so much, that she'll be in pain and it'll ruin her vocal chords." I heard her bustle out of the room and I lifted my hand, making a writing motion. I could barely open my working eye, but when I did I saw Dean's concerned facial expression and the pretty redhead beside me.  
"How is she supposed to write?" She whispered to Dean as he set a pad down on my lap. I didn't understand what she meant until I looked at my fingers. All of them but my thumbs were broken. _So that's why they hurt so badly._ Dean shoved a pen between my thumb and my pointer finger, and I began to write.  
_Who's the princess?_  
"Her name's Charlie, and is that seriously you're first question?"  
"Yes." Oh, I sounded like a smoker.  
"Don't talk, write."  
_Hello Charlie. Dean, where am I?_  
"Indiana. In a hospital of course, but not for long." He obviously didn't want Charlie to know how I was getting out because he wrote something on the pad and handed to me. Holding it up to my better eye, read the sloppy handwriting.  
_Cas will fix you, I'll be sure of it. He's an ass and I can barely trust him, but you're going to get better._  
The nurse walked in as I was reading and took the note, all the while stabbing me in the arm with an IV. Darkness swirled in time with the colors of the room and I was asleep.

"Sam, open the damn door!" My hand hit the doorframe as my whole body tensed up. I was being carried out of my room, and I was still in my hospital gown. I could barely get the words out of my mouth but I managed to gasp the words 'Dean, you bastard' as he hurried out of the hospital and into the hot air. I was set carefully into what felt like the backseat and then I felt the car move forward. It was a while later before I began to shift. Moaning in pain I rubbed my arm as a numbing sensation covered me.  
"Dean, she's awake."  
"We'll be there soon." I heard Dean mutter from the front seat and I opened my eyes. There was dense forest around the car and the sun was shining dimly through the trees. I watched out the window for a long while until I felt stabbing pains throughout my body. I cried as I tried to move. There was about an hour more of the driving, and pain, before the car stopped. No sunlight came through the door as Dean lifted me out of the car. I hadn't seen his face in four years, and he seemed aged. Everyone ages a little, but Dean was different. His eyes were worn and had lost the shine I remembered. There were noticeable lines around his face, most likely from where he's strained some expressions I knew all too well. I was so busy looking at his face I didn't realized we'd gone inside. My back hit a bad softly, then my head, and finally I was lying on a soft mattress.  
"I'll go get Cas." I heard Sam as he walked out of wherever I was.  
"You're a dumbass. I'm just going to say that while you can't talk. I've never told anyone this but… I missed you." Dean was about to say something else before Sam, and who I recognized to be Cas, walked in.  
"This is going to hurt." The deep voice rumbled. I didn't have time to prepare myself before a hand touched my throat and I felt searing pain. Next, my stomach was touched and it felt like my guts were being warmed for dinner. And lastly, all of my fingers and my legs.  
"Castiel. Uh, thanks." I muttered, amazed at the sound of my own voice. "Dean, Sam, hi."  
"Hi? We rescued your ass from torture and all we get is a 'hi'?" Dean growled as he glared at me.  
"Dean." Sam touched his arm, and for the first time I looked at Sam. His face was pale and huge purplish-blue bags were under his eyes. The younger brother looked sicker than ever.  
"Sam, are you alright? You look… you look sick."  
"Better than how we found you. You looked like you were dead." Dean said as he pointed to my ribs. I lifted my shirt and looked. My ribs looked like those of a malnourished child.  
"I'm guessing I'm hungry…"  
"Yeah, I bet so." Sam barely finished his sentence before he went into a fit of coughing. Sam and Castiel left the room and I stared at Dean as I leaned into a sitting position.  
"It's good to see you. I guess I should be more than thankful…" I rubbed my rough hands together as I looked at him.  
"Hell yeah you should be! I saved your life!" Dean was yelling at me, and I couldn't stand it.  
"I was going to tell you, about me being a 'freak' but you never gave me the chance."  
"Give you a chance?! All that time we were hunting, even _dating_." He whispered the word as if it were poison. "And you felt like you didn't have a chance." He shook his head and paced around the room. "You were one of the women I allowed myself to love. Look what happened, every damn time. So I think I deserve to know what happened in those years you were gone."  
"Okay… I want the same from you and Sam."  
"When you can actually walk and function, we can do that." He still looked at me with slight hatred in his eyes, but it was fading. "There's a shower down the hall, get cleaned up. Your clothes are right under there." He pointed to some boxes under his bed.  
"You kept my clothes?" I looked in one of the boxes and found some skinny jeans and a tank top.  
"You left them at Bobby's house when you stormed away. Charlie left you this." He said as he tossed me a shirt.  
"Star Wars..." I mumbled as I looked at the soft grey shirt. "Where is Bobby by the way?" The pain that suddenly stretched across his face made me cringe.  
"We'll talk about that later." He stormed out of the room and I finally got a chance to look around. The bed had a plain beige comforter and what felt slightly like memory foam. One of the walls had weapons mounted and I slowly realized they were Dean's. The desk had a lamp which had a picture, of who I recognized as his mother, leaning against it. _Dean finally had a room to call his own._ I walked out into the hall and into the bathroom. I had never seen anything so nice. The countertops were marble, with the sink handles with golden ends. The hot water felt glorious on my skin saying I hadn't showered in over a year, I only been dunked in pools of unclean chemicals. My once long, blonde hair had been cut into choppy strips which hung in front of my eyes. I felt everything dirty run off me as if it was in a river. When I got out of the shower and put some clothes on, the jeans and shirt sagged off me as if they were adults clothing and I was a child. My once slightly muscular and curvy body had now become skinny and shapeless. I needed a hamburger. I couldn't find my way back to Dean's room, so I wandered. I stumbled into a giant room with a long table where Sam was leaning with his head down.  
"Jeez… What the hell is this place?"  
"It's the bat-cave." Dean muttered as he shoved a plate into my hands. The plate contained some coleslaw and a hamburger. "Actually, it's the Men of Letters. We're legacies."  
"Dean, no matter how pissed at me you are, it seems that you always have room for boasting." I took a bite of the burger and couldn't stop. I devoured it within a minute along with the coleslaw.  
"Did you even taste that?!" Dean asked as he looked at the plate.  
"Kind of…"  
"So are you going to explain what happened, or do I have to wait all year?" Dean crossed his arms and looked intensely at me. I began to explain the four years I'd spend without the men I considered family.  
"When I left Sioux Falls, I drove as far away as I could. For three years I tried to keep hunting like I had never met you two, but I couldn't. Every night I thought of you, Dean. I couldn't keep my head on straight while hunting or anything other time for that matter. I got sloppy, I let it go that I was a psychic, I could use my telekinesis, and I had escaped hell. There were folks after me who wanted me dead, I knew it. At the end of that third year around Thanksgiving, I went to see my aunt. She was gone, nowhere to be seen. When I went to look for my cousin he was also gone. I was going crazy. After a while of looking around my house I gave up until I went to bed. I found them in my room, bound in ropes with guns pointed to their heads. I watched as the same demons who murdered Harley and Grant, murdered the only family I had left. The demons, who I thought to be dead, captured me and dragged my ass to that building. For about a year they tortured me. They said they were trying to get information on the Winchesters and how I escaped hell. Since I had these special abilities such as psychic powers, I could hide the information. The lead man in torture's name was… I believe Alastair."  
"Alastair?!" Dean jumped up. "That's who that was!"  
"Yeah, he said you killed him, but since they figured out how I got out of hell, they brought him back. They had a demon-doctor who did the torture and when it got severe they put a demon in me so I wouldn't die. When the demon was released I felt unimaginable pain and suffering. Then they got to the bits about you. Setting a trap with that phone call, they were going to kill you. But you came through." I looked at the two brothers. Sam looked sick and Dean looked tired of trying.  
"So is that why you knew Cas? Because he gave you the instructions to get out of hell?"  
"Yeah. I got this scar where he touched me. He told me _'Find the one with the scar the same. It's your destiny to love him.'_ I looked for all that time and never found him, or even understood what Castiel meant."  
"Can I see the scar?" Sam asked as he leaned forward.  
"Yeah." I lifted my shirt to show him my back, and the blazing pink handprint I was engraved with. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a long while.  
"Look." Dean lifted the sleeve of his shirt and showed me the pink handprint.  
"Oh my God. The scar the same. I'll be back. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with water, trying to grasp what just happened.  
"Are you okay?" Sam asked when I re entered the room.  
"I guess so…I told you my story, I expect to hear yours."  
"Well about right after you left a bunch of stuff went down and Bobby got shot, he's dead." I felt a tear run down my face as I thought of the gruff old man. Dean kept going on and on about leviathans, him going to purgatory, Castiel being tortured and manipulated, a prophet of the lord, the Men of Letters, Charlie and Benny, and closing the gates of hell.  
"So is that why you look so sick Sam?"  
"I'm fine." He stammered as he bent over.  
"Cas can't even heal him." Dean whispered in my ear as I watched Sam. The rest of that night just wasn't comfortable. Sam showed me around the headquarters while he explained how Dean reacted when I left.  
"About a month later he got drunk and spilled all of his secrets. He said ever since Lisa he had never loved a woman as much as he loved you. I mean, he loved Jo like family maybe more, but they way he said it just hit me as surprise. Even the moment before he saved you he described your face in perfect detail. I'll quote Dean, 'If they touch her or hurt her, I swear. Even if they touch that small line of freckles above her right eyebrow, I'll kill all of those sons-of-bitches.' When you left, it killed my brother even more inside." I was in shock. Dean had never once told me he loved me. That was Dean for you. Sam had found an extra room for me where I could sleep, but sleep eluded me. I managed to find my way to Dean's room in the blackness of the headquarters.  
"We need to talk." I whispered as I sat down on his bed.  
"I know, I was waiting for you to come in here. While-" I didn't give him a chance to finish. I fell upon him and hugged him as tight as possible.  
"Dean I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." I had stopped whispering and had started crying.  
"Shh. You're not supposed to be sorry, I am." He hugged me back and we sat there in silence for a minute or two.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for saving my life." I gave him an even tighter hug as he hugged me back.  
"No problem." Dean commented as he lay down. That night I slept beside Dean for the first time in a long while, and I was content.

For about a month I stayed with the prophet named Kevin Tran. Only because the man supposed to be taking care of him, Garth, was nowhere to be seen. I stayed out of Kevin's hair, letting him do his reading. Although, when I found out the teenager was only eating hot dogs, I began to wake before him and make eggs and toast. I slept in the bathroom, and during the day I ran and did exercises around the docks. Dean had managed to find my motorcycle and all of my weapons, so that was safe. Within my time with Kevin I had re grown most of the muscle I'd had before, and even gained all the weight back. My clothes fit now, and I fit myself better now.  
"Come on… Answer the damn phone." I muttered as I called Dean.  
"Hello."  
"I found a hunt, it's just an easy one, but I need just one to get me back on track."  
"Ask Sam, I'm kind of busy."  
"No. Sam couldn't even stand up straight the other day, I need you to come along with me."  
"Where's it at?" He sighed and I could tell he was perturbed.  
"About 15 minutes from the boat docks at a small convenient store."  
"Alright, at 11:30 I'll pick you up." Dean hung up on me and I felt a warm feeling of satisfaction. I waited for about 6 hours and waved to an oblivious Kevin. We drove to the location while I looked around the Impala.  
"There." I pointed to the lot behind the store. All we had to do was trip the alarm on the back door, and then go kill whatever kind of ghostie was hiding in there.  
"So what is it that we're hunting?"  
"A ghost or spirit has been throwing stuff around and hurting customers. It seems to be the guy who first owned this place died and they kept everything how it was, just in his honor." As it turns out, the back door was open, but what we didn't know what that the silent alarm was being rung down at the police station. We tip-toed into the slightly dark store and heard rustling.  
"Dean! Glad you made it! I needed help cleaning up this salt!" A skinny man with thinning hair stood over a pile of salt.  
"Dammit Garth! Why aren't you with Kevin?!"  
"Who's the chick?" I hit Garth hard in the mouth.  
"I have a name dick-face."  
"Wow, you're just like Dean." He held his bloodied face as we swept up the salt.  
"Why'd you hit him?"  
"He would've never stopped talking. Wait did you see that?"  
"See what?" Dean looked around the store.  
"I could'a sworn I saw headlights." We kept working on cleaning while Garth sat in the corner giving us directions.  
"_Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly!_" We all stood up and stared at the three cops standing in the midst of the store.

"Seriously?" Dean whispered to me as we were all three crammed inside the back of the squad car.  
"Scoot over!" I growled to him as I shifted my body off the window.  
"Actually, it's your broad hips and large thighs that are taking up all the room." Garth commented as he looked at my jeans.  
"I swear to God, you are so lucky Dean is between us, you little shithead." I hissed as the car began to move. When we reached the police station Dean and I were thrown into a holding cell, with Garth in the one across from us. After about an hour of interrogating us, they gave us a phone call each.  
"I'll call Sam." Dean said as he picked up the receiver and handed it to Garth.  
"And I'll call Kevin." We waited for Garth to finish crying to his mother so we could get on with our lives.  
"Hey Sammy, no big deal but we're in jail. Yeah Garth's here too imagine that. No, nothing too big. You stay at home we've got this. One question though, should I do it? You know… Oh, you're no help. Bye." The phone was thrust into my hand and I dialed Kevin's number.  
"Hey Kevin, it's me Paisley. We're in jail with your buddy Garth, we'll be back soon. No more hotdogs for breakfast while I'm gone, There's some pancakes in the fridge. Alright. Okay. Bye."  
"Anything important?"  
"He said Garth's an annoying ass, nothing else." They shoved us back into our cells where we sat quietly, not listening, while Garth talked to us.  
"So, I have something to ask you, that I've never asked anyone before." Dean declared in a whispering tone.  
"What?"  
"When we met, right before you left, I bought this." Dean pulled something small and silver out of his wallet. "And I wanted to know if you'd wear it, so I can uh… marry you." I sat in stunned silence, unable to move. Most women would be jumping up and down to be marrying Dean Winchester. "I know how hard it might be because of Grant and Harley, but I understand. I loved a woman named Lisa and her son, Ben. They weren't necessarily mine, but I understand. So, will you uh, marry me?" I threw my arms around his shoulders and whispered almost too quietly.  
"Yes." We heard Garth shuffle in his cell and comment on 'no touching' but I didn't care, and neither did Dean.

"You're going to be a Winchester; you're going to be a_ legacy."_ Dean kissed me again as he mumbled these words.  
_"Dean Winchester, we're the perfect criminals." _I told him as I sunk into another happy kiss.

Fin.

The Sequel/Where they are now, will be posted some time in the future. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
